Valentine's Vengeance
by GeminiFaerie
Summary: Sequel to "Tangled in Mistletoe"; same warnings apply. Harry had been avoiding Draco and the blonde has had enough; he's going to make Harry his once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not Mine; Nuff Said!

AN: Contains BDSM, Anal, Rimming; DomDraco/SubHarry

This is a sequel to Tangled in Mistletoe

"Valentine's Vengeance" or "Making You Mine"

'There he is, just in time for dinner as usual; he looks really good today,' Draco Malfoy stood in a hidden alcove and watched as the object of his obsession entered the Great Hall, his best friends standing to either side of him and acting as a sort of an honor guard. It had been almost two months since Draco had found Harry in his room, tangled up in special mistletoe, and he had thought that the evening went well; he admitted to Harry that he liked him and Harry admitted that he had feelings for the blonde as well, and they spent over twelve hours enjoying the pleasures of one another's company. When Harry left the following afternoon they had shared an amazing kiss and agreed to meet again on New Year's Eve so that Harry would have a chance to tell his friends about Draco; he had stayed in the Astronomy Tower until after dawn, but Harry had never shown up. When Draco finally returned to his rooms, he had found a note on his bed; "I'm sorry to do this, but I can't be with you; my friends would never understand, and they are the only family I have left. I wish things could be different, but we are from two different worlds and it would never work between us. I'll always remember our night together, and I wish you all the best-Your Lion."

Draco had tried numerous times since then to get Harry alone, but the Gryffindor managed to avoid him for the rest of the Christmas holidays, returned all the letters Draco sent, and then hid behind his friends once the other students returned to school. Towards the end of January Draco began to get irritated with the stubborn brunette, and he decided that it was time to move on-then he caught Harry by the lake, locking lips with the she-weasel; that was when he decided that he would do whatever it took to make Harry his-after all, what Draco Malfoy wants, Draco Malfoy gets.

For the past few weeks Draco had been perfecting his plan to get Harry to himself, and that plan would come to fruition tonight, for tomorrow was Valentine's Day and Dumbledore had unwittingly helped Draco in his plans by granting the students in sixth year and above a long weekend; they would have no classes on Friday or Monday, so they had four days to enjoy themselves. This plan, Draco knew, was perfect; he had to call in a few favors and then Obliviate the people who had helped him, but there was no way Harry would escape, and he had even managed to fool Dumbledore so that the headmaster would not interfere. Draco moved out of the hidden alcove and into the Great Hall to join his housemates for dinner with a self-satisfied smirk firmly in place; soon Harry would be his, and this time the Gryffindor would not get away.

Harry Potter walked the halls of Hogwarts well aware of the fact that he was being watched. No matter the time of day or which class he was in he could always feel that burning gaze on the back of his head, and he knew if he dared to look he would meet a pair of mesmerizing grey eyes; that's why he made it a point not to look around. Harry hoped that if he ignored his stalker then the other boy would leave him alone. Of course, Harry really should have known better; ignoring his problems never made them go away, but actually made them worse on most occasions. Unfortunately, Harry didn't realize this until it was too late.

"What time are you leaving again Mate?" Ron asked, "Will we still see you at breakfast?"

"No," Harry replied, "The portkey is set to activate really early-five in the morning, I think. I'm excited about this weekend, but I really wish I didn't have to get up so early!"

"I wish we could go along," Hermione said, "I would love to see the Potter Manor; you finally get to see the rest of the Potter's vaults too! I'll bet you'll be able to learn a lot about your family's history. It is strange that your appointment is so early though; I suppose they are just respecting your request to keep this as quiet as possible."

"Yeah, this should be a lot of fun," Harry agreed, "I'll get to explore the other Black properties as well; I never even knew Sirius owned anything other than Grimmauld Place. Hopefully I'll be able to get one of the properties livable by summer so I don't have to go back to the Dursley's."

"That would be wicked," Ron said, "You can invite 'Mione and me to keep you company!"

"What about me?" Ginny pouted, folding her arms over her chest, "You're not going to leave me at the Burrow all summer, are you?"

"Of course not," Harry assured the younger girl, "Just because you dumped me for Dean that doesn't mean I'm going to leave you out; now, if you had left me for Seamus that would be a completely different story."

"Oi!" Seamus tossed a roll at his head, "That's just mean Harry! I thought we were friends!" Harry had caught the first roll, so Seamus threw three more in rapid succession and landed a hit with the last won, "Ha! That ought to teach you!" The group laughed as Harry scowled at the Irish boy.

"Fine; if you're going to be like that see if I invite you to come over this summer," Harry teased, "Maybe I should go make friends with the Slytherin's instead!" Everyone laughed again and they spent the rest of the meal joking back and forth. Throughout the evening Harry was aware of grey eyes watching him, but he studiously avoided looking at the Slytherin table, opting to flirt with Seamus instead; both boys were bi-sexual and Harry had thought about asking the Irish boy out on a date but, when it came down to it, something always held him back. 'When I get back from touring my properties I'll ask him,' Harry promised himself, 'Then maybe I'll finally be able to forget about Dra-Malfoy.'

After dinner Harry went to the library with Ron and Hermione to work on their homework assignments; Hermione had insisted upon this so that they would all be able to enjoy the long weekend guilt-free. The trio spent about four hours in the library, and Harry finished his last assignment just before midnight.

"Okay guys, I'm going up to bed," Harry announced, "I'll have to get up at four just to make sure I'm ready when the portkey activates, so I'm going to charm my curtains closed and put up a silencing spell; I'll see you guys when I get back!" His friends all said their good-bye's and he headed up to Gryffindor Tower by himself. As soon as he was out of sight of the other students Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak so the Malfoy wouldn't be able to find him if he came looking. Sure enough, a few minutes later Draco exited the library and looked around; when he didn't see Harry the blonde glared at the empty corridor and then stalked off to the dungeons. Harry sighed in relief and continued on his way up to the tower.

Once he got to the boys dorm, Harry made sure he had packed everything he would need for the long weekend inside the bag Hermione had given him; she had used an expanding charm on it, so it would easily fit everything he needed and it was small enough to fit in his pocket. Harry quickly changed into his pajamas and then climbed into bed, charmed his curtains so that they wouldn't open until four a.m., and set up a silencing spell so that he wouldn't be bothered if the other boys made a lot of noise when they came up to bed.

Harry stretched out on the bed and noticed a heart-shaped box of chocolates sitting on his pillow, along with a short note that he assumed was from Dumbledore, instructing him that this was the portkey and could be activated any time after midnight with the activation phrase. The portkey would take him to a small property that was still being taken care of by house elves so that it was always ready to be inhabited, and from there he was to take the Floo to Gringotts for his appointment. Looking at his watch Harry saw that it was five minutes after midnight, and he decided to go ahead and activate the portkey. Harry held the bag containing his belongings in one hand and the portkey in the other, and spoke the activation phrase, "Secret Valentine". Seconds later he felt the familiar tug at his navel and closed his eyes as the world around him blurred. When the ground was steady under his feet once again Harry opened his eyes and found himself standing in a dimly-lit hallway with a staircase directly in front of him.

"Hello?" He called, "Is anyone here?" He waited for a few minutes, expecting a house elf to pop up and greet him, but there was no response. He noticed a flickering light in a room further down the hallway, so he headed towards the light and found himself in a small sitting room where a round table was set up with a snack. Next to a plate of sandwiches was a note; "Here is a small snack in case you are hungry-sandwiches, treacle tart, and your choice of tea or pumpkin juice. The house elves do not venture into the house after dark, but this should be enough to tide you over for now. Enjoy your evening!"

Harry wasn't very hungry, but he decided to sit down and have a cup of tea before searching out his bedroom. He drank one cup of tea while sitting at the table and then poured himself another cup and moved to sit on the chair in front of the fireplace. Harry was halfway through his second cup of tea when he began to feel light-headed, so he decided that it was time for bed. He drained the remainder of his tea and stood up so that he could place the empty cup on the table, but he had barely taken two steps when the room began to spin, then the tea cup slid out of his grasp and Harry felt himself falling; he lost consciousness before he hit the floor.

'Ugh, what happened?' Harry wondered, 'I feel like shit!' He opened his eyes-only to find that there was a blindfold tied firmly in place. This knowledge brought Harry to full wakefulness, and he became aware of his situation. The first thing Harry noticed was that he was bound; his wrists were bound together behind his back, and his ankles were also tied together. The next thing Harry noticed was his lack of clothing; he could feel silk sheets caressing his skin and that, along with the slightly cold temperature, caused him to break out in goose bumps. 'This is not good,' Harry thought, 'Dumbledore knows where I am, but he won't think to check on me until tomorrow morning at the earliest; he may not check on me this whole weekend! Dammit; how do I get myself in these messes?' He twisted his wrists to test the bonds but they were tied securely, and there wasn't enough room to slip free. Harry didn't realize that he wasn't alone until he felt a cold hand wrap around his soft member; this startled him enough that he began to struggle in earnest, but a warning squeeze on his cock had him lying still.

"Let me go," Harry said; he was pleased to notice that his voice didn't tremble in the slightest, "If you untie me right now I will wait until you leave to remove the blindfold, and I won't tell anyone about this. I-" His captor released his cock and pulled him into a sitting position, giving his face a harsh slap and causing Harry to fall silent.

"Silence," the unknown person said softly, "you are not to speak unless I give you permission, is that understood?" Harry nodded nervously and was rewarded with another harsh slap, "You are to answer me with "Yes Master" or "No Master"; anytime you answer incorrectly or speak out of turn you will be punished so let's try this again; _do you understand me_?"

Draco looked down at Harry as he waited for the brunette to speak; Harry looked angry yet nervous at the same time, and Draco loved seeing his own hand print on that soft cheek.

"Yes Master," Harry spat out through gritted teeth, and Draco smiled; the Gryffindor obviously didn't know who his captor was yet, otherwise he would have put up more of a fight; it was nice to know that the voice glamour worked as promised.

"Good," Draco purred, running his fingers through the dark locks, "Now, if you do exactly as I say you will get out of this with minimal pain; if, however, you fight me you will be severely punished." He moved his hand to grip the nape of Harry's neck and forced him off the bed and to his knees on the floor. The Gryffindor let out a small cry at the harsh treatment and then turned his head away and pressed his lips together when Draco brushed the tip of his erection against Harry's silky lips. "None of that now," Draco admonished, tangling the fingers of one hand in his captive's hair and turning Harry's face back towards him as the blonde stroked himself with his other hand, "You are going to suck me off, and I expect you to do a good job." Harry shook his head and Draco tightened the grip he had on the Gryffindor's hair, as he spoke in a low, dangerous voice, "You think to refuse me? You have two seconds to wrap that pretty mouth of yours around my cock, or you _will_ be sorry." He watched as Harry bit his bottom lip before reluctantly opening his mouth and then a pink tongue darted out to lick the tip of his penis. Draco moved his hand from around his cock to stroke his balls, keeping his other hand firmly anchored in the other boy's thick locks as he enjoyed the sensation of a wet tongue licking up and down his shaft.

"More," he ordered, and then moaned when Harry engulfed the head of his penis in his warm, wet mouth, sucking gently, "Oh yeah, that's it," Draco encouraged him, "Suck it, slut; lick me like a loll." He let go of his balls so that he could bury both hands in Harry's locks and pushed the brunette's head down until he was engulfing half of Draco's cock; Harry gave a hard suck and then swallowed, making Draco buck involuntarily. "That's so good," Draco moaned, "Did you let the ginger bint do this to you?" he asked, and Harry stopped his actions, trying to move away but unable to do so because of the hands tangled in his hair; Draco could practically feel the ignorant Gryffindor's confusion, but the thought of the Weaslette touching **his** Harry angered him, so he continued, "I'll bet you did let her suck you, didn't you, you little slut? Or maybe you sucked Finnegan off, is that it? Did you have that Irish whore's cock in your mouth?" Draco tightened his grip in his captive's hair, making Harry whimper in pain. "Well, I'll teach you to touch someone else...let someone else touch you; you're **MINE**, and I'm going to make sure you remember that. I'm going to make you forget everyone but me; I'm going to erase everyone else's touch and taste from your memory, starting now." Without any further warning, Draco adjusted his stance and thrust into Harry's mouth, stopping when his dick was pressed against the back of his captive's throat; the feeling of Harry's throat muscle's constricting around his hard length was heavenly, and Draco forced Harry to stay still until the boy began struggling against his bonds, unable to breathe comfortably. The Slytherin backed off for a moment, allowing the other boy to draw in some air, before shoving his cock back into that waiting cavern and fucking Harry's mouth, his anger causing him to set a fast, hard pace that had him ready to come in only moments. "Oh yes," he hissed, "This is so fucking perfect; are you ready for me Pet? I'm coming, and you'd better swallow all of it...every...last...drop." He sped up his thrusts, noticing that Harry was having a hard time breathing, and finally came, spilling his hot seed down his captive's throat, and only releasing him when his cock stopped spasming. Draco sat down on the edge of the bed before ordering Harry to lick him clean, and the brunette had no choice but to obey.

"There's a good Pet," Draco praised when he was done, lazily stroking the Gryffindor's hair, "Now, I believe I asked you some questions earlier; did you ever do this with the Weaslette or that Irish whore?"

"No Master," Harry replied, then, "Malfoy? Is that-Ow!" Draco backhanded him, and then cancelled the voice glamour before speaking.

"Yes Harry; it's me," he replied, "and I warned you about speaking out of turn, didn't I slut?"

"I'm not a slut," Harry protested, "No one has touched me like this since..." He snapped his mouth shut and turned his head away, a faint blush staining his cheeks, but Draco cupped his chin and gently turned him back.

"Since when Pet?" he asked, "Since Christmas Eve? Am I still the only one who has ever touched you like this?" Harry stubbornly kept his mouth closed, and Draco gave a harsh tug to his hair, "You may know who I am now, but I still have the advantage, and the same rules I gave you earlier still apply; this means you had better answer me unless you want me to punish you. So, has anyone else ever touched you like I did that night?" Draco suddenly felt the need to see the other boy's eyes, so he removed the blindfold and Harry blinked owlishly for a moment before glaring at him with those beautiful emerald eyes.

"No Mal-I mean, **Master**," Harry spat, "No one else has ever touched me that...intimately." He bit his lip uncertainly, obviously wanting to say more. Draco grabbed Harry by the arm and helped the brunette sit next to him on the bed.

"Ask your questions Harry," Draco said, "I'll give you a few minutes to speak without repercussion, as long as you watch you language, and you don't have to call me Master right now, okay?"

"Okay," Harry agreed, "How did you get in this house? The portkey was supposed to take me to a home I inherited that no one else can get into."

"I changed the portkey; this is a property that I was given on my sixteenth birthday and it is warded so that no one may enter without an invitation from me," Draco replied, "I have been planning this for a long time, and I put a lot of work into getting you here without anyone suspecting me. All those communications from Gringotts? They were faked; I have a connection within the bank who owed me a favor and they sent you the letters and also sent confirmation to Dumbledore so that he wouldn't suspect anything. I'm surprised he fell for it actually, because you're not allowed to take possession of your inheritance until you come of age."

"What happens when I get back to school and they find out this was all a lie?"

"I have a plan for that as well, but that can wait until the weekend is over," Draco said, "Any other questions?"

"Yes; why?" Harry asked, "Why did you go through all of this just to get me here?"

"Because you're mine," Draco replied, "You told me you were mine on Christmas Eve, and you were supposed to talk to your friends so that they would understand us being together, but then you just abandoned me. You didn't even give me a chance to talk to you after that night; together maybe we could have come up with a way to get your friends approval, but you just walked away without a backwards glance. I thought about doing the same, but then I saw you with the Weaslette, and I knew that I couldn't bear to let you be with anyone else; that's when I swore that I wouldn't give you up without a fight, and I came up with this brilliant plan, and now I have you where I want you. Do you have any more questions to ask?" Harry shook his head silently. "Good, then the rules apply once again, but we'll leave the blindfold off for now; I've missed being able to look into your beautiful eyes and I'm glad you finally let Pomfrey fix your vision so you don't have to wear those hideous glasses anymore." Draco pulled the Gryffindor on his lap and gently stroked his cheek before pulling Harry's face down for a chaste kiss; he pressed small kisses to the other boy's lips, his eyes and then Draco trailed his lips across his cheeks and down to his ear. The blonde sucked on his captive's earlobe for a moment causing the younger boy to gasp and wriggle in his lap before biting down harshly and drawing out a whimper. Draco released Harry's earlobe and whispered, "Now then, I seem to recall you speaking out of turn twice; do you know what that means?" Harry shook his head violently, and Draco chuckled, kissing his way down the brunette's neck before moving back up to his ear, "Oh yes, Pet; it's time for your punishment." Two seconds later he had flipped Harry so that he was lying face down across Draco's lap and the startled boy cried out, earning himself a sharp slap on the ass. "So, I believe we'll start with twenty, and I want you to keep count; you are to say the number followed by thank you master, is that clear?"

"Yes Master," Harry replied, having no choice but to give in since his hands and feet were still bound. Draco spent a few moments massaging the other boy's ass, lulling Harry into a relaxed state so that the first slap caught him off guard. "One, thank you Master," Harry said, and the second blow came close behind the first, followed quickly by the third blow. "Two, thank you master; three, thank you master." He kept count as the next seven smacks were dealt; by the time the first ten slaps were given Harry's face was burning from embarrassment just like his ass was burning from the blows.

"You're doing good Pet," Draco praised, "If I untie you, will you behave?"

"Yes Master," Harry said, and a few seconds later Draco cast a finite incantum, freeing his wrists and ankles.

"Now, be a good boy and go over to the desk," he waited as Harry obeyed him, "Open the top drawer on the left; there is a small black package that I want you to bring to me." Harry did as he was told and walked back over to Draco, handing the package to the blonde. "Very good; now lay back down so we can finish your punishment." Harry gave him a pleading look and started to back away, covering his bum with his hands. "You get your ass over here right now; if I have to tie you up you **will** regret it." The brunette bit his lip and bowed his head as he considered his options; he really didn't want to get another spanking, but he was naked, without his wand, and he didn't know where his bag of belongings were. He looked over his shoulder at the door, contemplating making a run for it anyway-he had a strange urge to see what his punishment would be for disobeying the Slytherin-when Draco spoke again. "Don't even think about it Potter; if you think a few spankings are bad you don't want to see what I'll do if you disobey me. Get over here; now, Potter!"

That imperious tone always had the ability to make Harry act recklessly, and now was no exception; without giving another thought to the consequences he might face, Harry grabbed a cloak off the floor and ran for the door. He reached for the doorknob and cried out as it burned him; hearing the whisper of a spell behind him Harry dropped to the floor and the spell passed harmlessly over his head. Unfortunately, Draco had immediately cast a second, silent spell; the full body-bind curse was right on the mark, and Harry found himself frozen in place, face down on the floor and helpless as he heard Draco walking over to him.

"That was rather stupid Potter," Draco drawled, and Harry felt the small displacement of air that let him know Draco was crouching next to him, "Even if you had managed to escape this room you wouldn't have gotten away; you're naked with no wand, this house is miles from civilization, and the floo connection is closed. "He tsked and cast a spell to levitate Harry and flip him over so that the blonde could see his face; "You only had ten spankings left Pet, but now...well, now it looks like I'll have to increase your punishment, and tomorrow we'll have a lesson in obedience." Draco levitated Harry over to the bed and lay him face down; he climbed on top of the other boy, straddling him before cancelling the body-bind curse. The blonde immediately grabbed one of Harry's wrists and used a piece of black silk to bind it behind his back; Harry struggled to keep his other hand out of Draco's reach and began cursing.

"Let me go Malfoy!" he yelled, "This is bull shit! You can't do this to me! Let me go before I kick your ass!" He bucked up, trying to dislodge the Slytherin, but it was no use, and soon Draco had captured his other wrist and bound it as well; the blonde slid down so that his body completely covered the younger boys and then he wriggled until he was able to lay down between Harry's legs so that his erection rested between Harry's ass cheeks and his chin lay on the brunette's shoulder.

"That was a very bad move on your part, Pet," Draco whispered in his captive's ear, "You should have known better than to test me like that. Unless...maybe you wanted to see what I would do to punish you?" Harry shook his head violently, and Malfoy chuckled, nuzzling his captive's neck, "I think that's exactly why you disobeyed me; you like the punishment, don't you Pet? The pain and humiliation get you hard." To emphasize his point Draco suddenly bit down at the juncture of neck and shoulder, causing Harry to cry out and buck against the bed; Draco moved his head back a little to look at the imprint of his teeth before lowering his head once again to suck at the mark he had left. He tangled one hand in the Gryffindor's dark locks to keep his head still, relishing the moans and shivers his captive made as he soothed the abused skin with his tongue. Draco maneuvered his free hand underneath the smaller boy's body and grasped his hardened member. "See," he teased the other boy, whispering in his ear, "I knew you liked this; you like being bound and helpless, completely at my mercy, don't you Harry?"

"N-no," Harry stammered, moaning softly as Draco squeezed his member, "L-let me go, Malfoy; I told you we can't be together-we're too different and it would never work."

"You're wrong Harry," Draco said, sucking on Harry's earlobe, "We can be together and, what's more, we will be together; I just have to show you what it can be like." He gave Harry's cock a final squeeze before removing his hand, "First though, there's the matter of your punishment to be handled." He rolled off of Harry and stood beside the bed, watching as the brunette rolled over so that he could see Draco's face; Harry sat up and glared at his captor, but Draco ignored it. "Now, what would be appropriate punishment for tonight? The spankings themselves obviously aren't' enough of a deterrent; of course, I should have realized this last time, when you attempted to lie to me during your punishment." He reached beside Harry and picked up the black bag that the brunette had brought him earlier, pulling a small leather paddle out of it.

"Who-what is that?" Harry asked, and Draco smacked the paddle across his chest, making Harry whimper and pull away.

"You spoke out of turn again," Draco said calmly, "as for this-this is a paddle; I was going to use it for your last ten spankings, but I think something more is in order, don't you?" Harry opened his mouth to protest but the Slytherin raised the paddle warningly; Harry bit his bottom lip and shook his head instead, and Draco smiled at him, "Oh yes, Pet; I think we will have to use something a bit heavier, but we'll start out with this. You'll get ten spankings with the paddle to finish out your earlier punishment followed by another twenty for trying to get away." He paused thoughtfully for a moment and looked down at his captive, "Hmm, actually, I think we'll do thirty for trying to leave; that will round out your punishment at a nice even fifty." He sat down on the edge of the bed once again and pulled a squirming Harry to lie down across his lap; Draco trapped Harry's legs between his own so that the brunette wouldn't be able to kick him, and placed one hand in the small of his back to keep him still. "Now, we will do this the same way we did earlier; after each spanking I expect you to count out and say, "Thank you Master"; is that clear?"

"Yes Master," Harry said quietly, then gasped when he felt the paddle come down on his ass; it was so sudden that he forgot to count for a moment, then he gasped out, "One, thank you Master." The first five smacks were landed rapidly, one after the other, and Harry fought against himself to simply count the blows and not cry out at the pain. There was a pause between the fifth and sixth blow as Draco massaged the reddened flesh with one hand, and then he quickly finished out this stage of the punishment, only slightly disappointed that Harry hadn't cried out at the pain.

"Now that's out of the way; on your feet Potter," Draco ordered, pushing the Gryffindor off his lap; Harry glared up at him from where he was lying on the floor, and carefully maneuvered himself into a standing position, "See Pet? That really wasn't too bad, was it?" When Harry didn't respond right away Draco smacked his ass, "Was it?"

"No Master," Harry glared at him, and Draco responded with a smile.

"Well, come stand over here," Draco directed him to the middle of the room, where there was a hook in the ceiling and, with a whispered incantation, had Harry's bound hands attached to the hook above his head. "Now, before we get started, you need to choose a safe-word; if anything is truly too much for you to handle just say your safe word and I will stop-the safe word has magic in it, so you won't be able to say it unless I really am doing something you can't handle, and if I don't listen then my own magic will attack me. So, what is your safe word?"

"Grim," Harry replied without consciously thinking about it; when he had first seen Sirius he had thought that his godfather was a grim, and no one had ever made him feel as safe as the rogue animagus.

"Very well," Draco nodded, "Then we can get started. Now, I want you on your toes and spread your legs." Harry gaped at him in shock for a moment before exploding.

"You're crazy!" he cried, "There is no way I'm going to spread my legs!" He struggled against his bindings, "The fun is over, Malfoy; now let me down!"

"You just have to make everything difficult, don't you?" Draco sighed, "Look Harry, you can either do as I say, or I can use magic to get you positioned how I want you; it is completely up to you, but if I have to use magic I will increase your punishment again. Now, are you going to cooperate?"

"Fuck you, Malfoy," Harry snarled, pulling on his bindings again, "Untie me right now!" Draco just shook his head and pointed his want at the angry brunette. Before he knew what was happening, Harry found himself standing on his tip-toes with his arm stretched painfully above his head, and his legs spread as far as possible; a piece of dark green silk was wrapped around each ankle and somehow anchored to the floor to prevent any movement. Harry shouted more obscenities as Draco, but the blonde simply cast a silencio and then went to the desk and pulled out the box of toys that he had purchased for this weekend. When he removed the lid and looked inside he grinned happily; the box contained a large assortment of sex toys, including bondage rope, handcuffs, cockrings, anal toys, lube, paddles, whips, an assortment of gags and numerous other items. Everything within had been shrunk and the items returned to full size once he pulled them from the box. Draco conjured a table and positioned it close to where Harry was standing but out of his line of sight, then he grabbed an assortment of items and arranged them on the table. He picked up one item and moved to face the brunette.

'

This can't be happening,' Harry thought frantically, 'I can't be standing in Malfoy's hidden cottage, getting punished for trying to escape a punishment! This is insane!'

"I am going to give you one more chance," Draco said, "In just a moment I am going to remove the silencio; if you apologize and stop fighting this I will reduce your punishment to fifteen. If, however, you continue to yell at me I will give you the remaining thirty spankings, as well as an additional punishment. So, it is in your best interest to play nice, understand?" Harry just glared at the blonde, his mouth set in an angry line. "Don't make me regret this," Draco warned, "Finite Incantum." Harry wasn't entirely sure what caused him to continue to fight when he knew it was a lost cause but, before he could stop himself he was yelling again."

"You worthless pile of Slytherin scum!" Harry yelled, "I dare you to untie me and then we'll see how tough you are! You-No! Get that thing away from me!" Harry closed his mouth and turned his head to the side as Malfoy brought up a ball gag, but Draco just grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled sharply, then inserted the gag when Harry cried out in pain. Once inserted the gag was held in place by magic, and Draco stepped back to look at his captive; pleased by the picture Harry presented, he nodded in satisfaction.

"Perfect," He said, "You look so bloody gorgeous like this, all bound and helpless…and that gag was made for you. It literally was; I commissioned it just for you. And look, the wings move just as if it were real." Draco stepped closer to Harry again so he could touch the gag that was silencing Harry's shouts; it was a perfect replica of the Golden Snitch, its wings beating frantically against Harry's face as the brunette continued his useless protests. Aside from silencing the protests and being aesthetically pleasing-and bringing back the fond memory of Harry's first quidditch game-the snitch served another purpose as well; as long as the snitch remained gold everything was fine, but if it turned completely silver it would be the same as giving a safe word and Draco would have to stop whatever he was doing to avoid causing serious injury to his brunette captive.

"I know I'm going to want memories of this," Draco said, and pulled out a camera. He fiddled with it for a moment and then cast a spell that kept it floating in the air. "There," he smirked at Harry, "I charmed the camera to take pictures all weekend; don't worry though-when I have them developed I will spell them so that only you and I can see the images. You know, I was planning on us being in bed by now," he said conversationally, "but with you fighting everything we are somewhat behind schedule, so I have to adjust my plans. First, of course, we have your punishment…and then I am going to fuck you unconscious." At that Harry began shaking his head frantically and Draco smiled at his prisoner, laying a gentle hand against his cheek, "Don't worry Pet; I know it's been a while, and I intend to be gentle…at least until you get used to it. You'll see; by the end of the night you will be begging me to fuck you." He placed a kiss on the side of Harry's neck just below his ear, and kissed his way to the brunette's collar bone, nibbling gently until Harry tilted his head back to give Draco more access. Draco smirked against his neck before placing a biting kiss at the juncture between neck and shoulder, exactly where he had marked him earlier, causing Harry to try and jerk away. He glared at Draco as the blonde moved away, but Draco just laughed and went over to the table he had set up. He looked over the assortment of toys and smiled, asking the bound Gryffindor,

"Now, the whip or the riding crop; which would you like?" He held up both items so Harry could see them and laughed when he began shaking his head frantically, his emerald eyes wide with panic. He looked at the items in his hand and held up the riding crop, "I think we'll try this next," he walked back behind Harry and whispered in his ear, "This should teach you to defy me." He stepped back and looked at Harry, but didn't move to strike him. After a few moments of nothing happening, Harry began turning his head and trying to see what Draco was doing. As Harry was trying to twist around, Draco brought the riding crop down hard and Harry jerked forwards as far as he could, trying to get away. It was no use though, and Draco brought the riding crop down again on his other ass cheek.

'

He can't mean to keep doing this!' Harry cried out in his mind, 'This bloody hurts! It's torture, and I'm sure I'm bleeding!' He increased his struggles as Malfoy landed the next two blows.

"Oh yes," Draco whispered, "This is perfect; give me a few moments and I'll have your ass looking like a candy cane in no time. You won't try to defy me again anytime soon, will you Harry?" He brought the crop down another three times, and bit back a moan as he watched the color spread across his captive's ass. "Oh, you are looking beautiful Pet; I'm getting so hard right now. Are you enjoying yourself?" Harry shook his head frantically, but Malfoy just laughed softly and reached around to grab Harry's hard cock. "Oh, I think you are enjoying yourself," He gave Harry's erection a rough squeeze and Harry had to close his eyes against the combination of pleasure and pain. "Let's finish this round out, shall we?" He brought the crop down three more times in quick succession and then dropped it on the floor. Draco pressed up against Harry's back and began to pump his hand over the brunette's erection; he used his other hand to hold the other boy still so that he could grind his own erection against Harry's ass. Harry moaned, the mixture of pleasure from the hand job and pain from Draco rubbing against his sore ass sent him into a sensory overload, and he knew he was on the verge of orgasm.

"Uh-uh," Draco whispered in his ear, squeezing the base of Harry's penis to prevent him from coming, "Not yet, lover." He nibbled on Harry's earlobe, "You're still being punished, remember? You don't get to come until I say so. Accio cock ring." Harry looked shocked as a silver-colored cock ring flew into Draco's waiting hand. "Isn't wandless magic a wonderful thing?" Draco chuckled, slipping the ring on Harry's already aching cock, "There, now we don't have to worry about you coming early." He gave a sharp tug on the other boy's penis, and then gripped Harry's hips with both hands, holding him still so he could grind against his captives ass. "Oh, yes!" Draco nibbled his way down Harry's neck to his collar bone, "You feel so good, Harry! Your ass is on fire, and I'm going to cum all over it." He licked at a spot on Harry's neck, this time on the opposite side of where he had previously left his mark, and the brunette leaned his head back, resting it on Draco's shoulder and giving him more access to that smooth, unblemished skin. "Not unblemished for long," Draco murmured against his neck, leaving sharp stinging kisses as he made his way back up to Harry's ear, "By the time we're through here, I will have made you completely mine." He began to grind harder, and his voice was slightly hoarse, "Oh yes; when the weekend is over I will make sure that you never want anyone else." He panted into Harry's neck, grinding brutally against the others boy's ass, until he finally came with a sharp cry.

When he was done, Draco slumped against Harry, placing soft, sweet kisses along his collarbone and his neck; he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist in a gentle hug and stood there for a moment getting his breath back. When he had his breathing under control again, Draco grabbed his wand a did a quick cleansing charm on Harry and himself, then he moved to stand in front of the brunette once again.

"That was good Pet," he said, caressing Harry's face, "You're being so good now; would you like me to remove the gag?" Harry nodded his head, and Draco smiled, "Very well, but if you start yelling at me again…"he trailed off as Harry shook his head frantically, and reached up to remove the gag.

"Thank you," Harry said softly, then he averted his eyes to look at the floor, "Please, Malfoy, can we be done with the punishment? I'm sorry and I promise to behave." Draco cupped his chin forcing Harry to look up and he was relieved to see a gentle smile on the blondes face, but then he slowly shook his head.

"No Harry," Draco said, "I know you feel sorry now, but that's just because your ass hurts; we still have twenty more for tonight, and we are going to do all of them so I can make sure you've learned your lesson. That's twenty more with the riding crop, shhh,"he said when Harry started to tremble, "it's okay; it's not that bad. If you behave then this will be the last twenty of the night. You will be good, won't you?"

"Yes, Malfoy," Harry whispered.

"No Harry," Draco shook his head, "I don't want you to call me Malfoy-or Master-anymore tonight; I want you to use my given name, just like you did on Christmas. Go on, say it; I want to hear my name come from your sweet lips."

"D-Draco," Harry stammered, and he was rewarded with a gentle kiss on the lips. Draco kept the kiss chaste at first, but he soon craved more and he let out a pleased sound after he licked Harry's bottom lip and was quickly granted admittance. He twined his tongue around Harry's and there was a brief battle for dominance, but Draco soon won and used his tongue to plunder the sweet mouth beneath his own. He wrapped one arm around Harry's waist to pull him closer, and tangle the other hand in the soft black locks, tugging his head into a better angle. Draco licked, sucked, and bit at Harry's mouth, reveling in the moans, groans and whimpers the other boy made. Each sound drawn from the brunette's delectable mouth only served to fuel Draco's hunger, and he didn't break the kiss until he was about to black out from lack of oxygen.

"You're a crafty little lion, aren't you?" Draco chuckled, "Trying to distract me from giving you the rest of your punishment." Harry whimpered as Draco gave his ass a sharp slap, and tried to press his body closer to the Slytherin's. "It was a good idea, but it won't work; you're just prolonging the inevitable." He pressed another kiss to Harrys' lips and chuckled again when Harry captured his bottom lip with his teeth to try and prevent the blonde from pulling away. Draco just tightened his grip on the Gryffindor's hair and gave a sharp tug, and when that didn't work he slid a finger down Harry's ass crack and traced the tiny opening, which caused Harry to gasp and let go. "

"Your lips taste so sweet," Draco said, "Maybe I should taste the rest of you, hmm? It has been a while." He licked a line down Harry's neck and across his collar bone, before kissing his way down his lovers chest; he stopped for a moment to suck and nibble on Harry's nipples and smirked when the Gryffindor gasped, promising himself to pay more attention to that area later. He continued his journey south, dipping his tongue in Harry's navel before following the trail of hairs down even further, where Harry's hard cock stood out from a nest of curls. Draco sank to his knees and gave Harry a wicked look before leaning forward and taking the other boys entire cock in his mouth. Harry groaned at the sensation and tried to thrust forward, but was prevented from moving too much thanks to his bonds.

"Draco," he whimpered, "Oh, Merlin! That feels…ah!" He writhed against his bonds as Draco did wicked things with his mouth, alternately licking, sucking and swallowing around Harry's cock. After a few moments, Harry realized that-no matter how good Draco was-the cock ring would prevent him from coming and he began whimpering out pleas. "Draco! Please-I can't-! It's too much! Please Draco, please let me cum!" Draco smirked around the cock in his mouth, delighting in the torment he was causing; finally, when Harry was reduced to whimpers of "Draco!" and "Please!" the blonde stood up and moved back, tugging on the cock ring to make sure it was firmly in place. By this time Harry's face was flushed red, and his emerald eyes were glassed over. Draco kissed him gently on the lips, and whispered against his mouth, "You taste delectable pet. I can't wait until we can finish that; now, time to complete your punishment. You still promise to be good?" Harry looked at him with pleading eyes, but still nodded, and Draco smiled at him, pleased.

"But…does it have to be the crop?" Harry asked, "It…really hurts."

"Yes Pet, I know," Draco said soothingly, "but it's only twenty more lashes with the crop, and then we're done. Try not to tense up and it won't hurt as badly." And he let the crop fall twice in succession, leaving an "x" on one ass cheek. Harry closed his eyes and bit his lip to keep from crying out as Draco quickly marked his other ass cheek as well, followed by a long swipe over both cheeks. "Beautiful," Draco said, then he looked at Harry's face and noticed the tear tracks and the way Harry was worrying his lip. "None of that now," Draco said, caressing Harry's lips with his fingers; "I took the gag out so I can hear you; don't be afraid to show me what you're feeling, Pet. And remember, if it really is too much all you have to do is say your safe word, okay Harry?"

"Y-yes, Draco," Harry said, and gave him a trembling smile when the blonde kissed away his tears, "It hurts, but it's not really that bad."

"Good," Draco smiled lovingly, "We're almost done with this crop, so just remember to breathe and it will be over soon." He walked behind Harry again and ran his hand over the welts he had just made, lightly pinching the skin so Harry would jump, and then he stood back. Harry closed his eyes and braced himself for the sting, but it didn't come. Just when Harry decided to turn around and see what Draco was doing, he hear a whistle as the riding crop came slicing through the air, and he cried out as the blow landed on his ass. The next blow came swiftly, then Draco paused again, letting the tension build up before landing the next two blows, and by now Harry was crying and fighting against his bonds; then there were only ten blows left, but to Harry it might as well have been a hundred as Draco left more burning lines across his ass. Finally, when Harry was a sobbing mess, Draco swung the riding crop one more time and the abused Gryffindor cried out again in a mixture of pain and relief knowing that they were done with the crop.

"That was very good Lion," Draco told him, and Harry perked up a little bit at hearing the pet name Draco had used the last time they were together; he realized that he liked being called "Lion" better than "Pet" or Potter. Draco came around to face him once again, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, "You were so good, Pet, and now your ass has all those lovely stripes on it." He pressed up against Harry, sliding his arms around the brunette's back so he could run his hands over his ass. "See how that feels?" He alternated running his hand lightly over Harry's ass and pressing down on the abused skin, "Your skin is so sensitive." He pressed kisses all over Harry's face, licking up the tears, and the brunette just sagged in his bonds, wincing from time to time when Draco pinched his ass. He heard a soft whisper, and then felt the bonds disappear from his ankles; Harry sighed in relief as he placed his feet flat on the floor and moved his legs together. When his bound hands were freed from the hook Harry felt his knees gave out, and he would have fallen to the floor if it weren't for Draco's arms around his waist. Draco half-carried him back over to the bed and pushed him down onto it, using magic to bind Harry's hands to the headboard, before sliding between his legs and hovering over his captives cock.

"Would you like me to let you come now?" Draco asked, taking Harry's leaking member in one hand and briefly licking around the head before pulling back, "Would you like that, Pet?" He was somewhat startled when Harry shook his head, but then smiled when the brunette whispered, "I like it when you call me Lion better."

"Of course," Draco leaned up to kiss him, "That's because you are my Lion, aren't you." Harry lowered his eyes and nodded, but Draco wasn't satisfied with that, "I couldn't hear you; I asked if you are my Lion."

"Yes," Harry said softly, "I'm your Lion..." he hesitated for a moment before adding in a barely-audible whisper, "...and I'm sorry I tried to escape." He was rewarded for this statement when the Slytherin tangled a hand in his dark locks and pulled his head up to kiss him fiercely.

"My Lion," Draco said as he pulled away; he narrowed his eyes at Harry and added, "Not really though; not yet-but you will be mine by the time this weekend is over. I told you last time that I wanted to be your first and you're only, and now I'm going to make sure that you never want anyone else." He leaned in for another brief kiss before licking his way down his captives neck again, leaving more biting kisses in his wake, as he made his way down to Harry's nipples. He took the younger boys left nipple in his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it teasingly as he rolled his right nipple between thumb and forefinger; Harry let out soft mewling noises at the sensation and strained against his bound wrists, but Draco paid him no mind as he continued to lavish attention on the brunette's nipples. The blonde bit down on Harry's left nipple, causing him to moan, and then released it to suck and bite at the boy's right nipple instead. After a moment, he took Harry's right nipple between his teeth and pulled, stretching it until his captive began to whimper, and then finally releasing it to make his way further down his lover's body. He reached Harry's engorged cock once again and licked it from top to bottom before sliding down so that his face was on the same level as the brunette's private parts; he nibbled lightly at the skin at the base of Harry's cock, and then took his balls into his mouth, sucking on them and making Harry buck against him.

"You never answered me," Draco teased, raising his head to look at Harry once more, "Do you want me to let you come?"

"Yes," Harry said, "Please!" Draco gave him a pleased smirk and cast a wandless, non-verbal cleansing spell that had Harry crying out at the shock of it.

"Not yet, Lion," Draco said, "You don't get to come until after I've fucked you senseless and I'm buried balls-deep inside your ass-and I'm not quite ready for that yet." He placed his hands on the inside of Harry's thighs and spread his legs further apart; "Lift your legs," he commanded, and the brunette hastened to obey; seconds later his legs were magically bound in the air, spread wide apart so that Draco had a perfect view of Harry's most intimate places. "You know, Lion; last time you said you wanted me to taste all of you, but there's still one part of you that I haven't tasted." He gave Harry a wicked grin and lowered his head once more to lick a line from his balls to the tiny puckered hole; when Harry felt the wet warmth licking around his hole he gasped and pulled at his bonds-no one was supposed to put their mouth there! It seemed no one had ever told Draco this though, because he continued to lick small, wet circles around Harry's hole, and then-Harry cried out as he felt the tip of Draco's tongue breach him, and soon that warm muscle was forcing its' way past _his_ tight ring of muscle, and Harry couldn't control the soft mewls that escaped his mouth.

"Oh Merlin; Draco!" He cried, straining against his bonds as Draco pressed his face right up against Harry's ass and pushing his tongue in as far as it would go; Harry had never felt anything so intense, and he was about to come-if it weren't for that thrice-damned cockring! "Please Draco! It's too much; let me come! Please!" Draco pulled away and Harry sagged into his bonds panting harshly as he looked at his captor from beneath lowered lashes; he didn't like that wicked gleam in Draco's eyes, no sir! He didn't like it one little bit and, a moment later, he was proven right to have been suspicious as Draco released his legs from their magic bonds and lowered his head over the brunette's cock once again.

"Mmm, no," the blonde purred, "I don't think it's been too much; not yet. I'm going to turn you into a whimpering, pleading mess, and only then-once you've begged me to fuck you-will I let you come. Ready Lion?" Without waiting for a response, Draco lowered his head to engulf Harry's aching cock in his warm, wet cavern. He bobbed his head up and down, up and down, sucking on Harry's engorged member and relishing the soft whimpers and pleas that fell from his captives lips. He swirled his tongue across the tip, pressing into the slit leaking a steady stream of pre-cum, and then lowered his head once more; at the same time, he raised his hand up to Harry's mouth and tapped three fingers against the brunette's lips. Without hesitating, Harry sucked on the digits, moaning around them and soaking them with saliva until Draco pulled them away, circling them around Harry's puckered hole, and abruptly thrusting two fingers in.

"Aah!" Harry cried out at the burning sensation, "Draco; that hurt!" Draco's only response was to begin thrusting his fingers in and out of Harry's tight hole, trailing his free hand up to pinch and twist at the helpless Gryffindor's nipples, all the while continuing to suck and lick at Harry's straining cock. Just as Harry was beginning to get used to the feel of two fines inside him, Draco added a third finger and began twisting them around inside Harry, thrusting deeper in search of that one spot...Draco knew he had found it when Harry cried out and began to writhe against his, straining his hips in an attempt to thrust himself against Draco's devilish fingers.

"Please Draco!" Harry whimpered, "Merlin; I need you in me, now! Please, please, please, please!" Draco left off tormenting Harry's nipples so that he could use one hand to hold the brunette's hips still, as he lowered his head until he felt the brunette's cock touch the back of his throat, and he swallowed. "Gah! Draco! I need to come! Want you...in me now! Please!" Draco continued thrusting with his fingers, hitting that sweet spot over and over again as he swallowed around Harry's cock, raising his head briefly to get some air before returning to his tormenting. "Please Draco! You...know...I'm yours!" Harry panted, forcing the words out as he struggled against his bonds, praying for his captor to stop this sweet torture; "I'll do anything...fuck me; let me come!" He continued to beg for a few more moments before Draco removed his fingers from Harry's ass and released his cock with an audible pop.

"Turn over," Draco commanded, and Harry realized that his wrists were free; "On your knees, gripping the headboard." Harry hastened to obey, his only concern for the moment was letting Draco fuck him so that the cockring would be removed and he could finally come; as his hands clenched on the headboard, the black silk ties reappeared to hold him in place. "Good boy," Draco said, stroking a hand down his back, "Spread your legs for me Harry. Wider." He guided Harry until his legs were as far apart as he could get them, and then he grasped Harry's ass with his strong hands, spreading his cheeks so that he could see Harry's clenching hole. He rubbed the tip of his cock against that puckered hole and said, "You know what I want to hear; say it."

"I'm yours, Draco," Harry said, pushing his ass back and trying to impale himself on the blondes cock, "I'm yours, and only yours; _please_ fuck me and let me come!"

"Your wish is my command," Draco smirked, and sheathed himself inside that tight warmth with one hard thrust, causing Harry to cry out and then whimper at the pain as tears forced themselves out of his tightly closed eyes. "Shhh," Draco soothed, placing kisses on the back of Harry's neck and running his hands up and down the brunette's side until the smaller boy had calmed down. When he had time to adjust, Harry rolled his hips back and turned his head to look at Draco.

"Move," he said, and was rewarded with a sharp slap on the ass.

"How many times do I have to remind you who's in charge?" Draco demanded, smacking his ass another five or six times until Harry was trying to move away from the pain. When he felt that his lover had been properly punished for his insolence, Draco grabbed Harry's hips in a steel-like grip in began thrusting in and out at a fast, hard pace; he angled his thrusts so that he hit his captive's sweet-spot every time, and soon Harry was whimpering and pleading once again.

"Please, please, please!" Harry begged throwing his head back, "Draco; please let me come!" He cried out when Draco tangled one hand in his hair and pulled sharply, forcing Harry's head back at an uncomfortable angle so that he could capture those plump lips in a bruising kiss; just as suddenly as the kiss had begun Draco ended it, and Harry let his head fall forward as he felt Draco's hand trail down to his cock, grasping the cockring. "Yes," Harry whimpered, "Please!"

"Come for me Lion," Draco commanded as he snapped the cockring off and Harry obeyed helplessly, rocking back and forth with the intensity of his orgasm. When it was over, Harry came back to himself to find that Draco was still thrusting in and out of him, although at a slower pace, and the blonde was still hitting Harry's prostate with every thrust. The brunette began pulling at his bonds again as he felt his cock begin to stir with interest once more. "That's it," Draco whispered, closing his fist around Harry's erection, "Get hard for me again Luv." He thrusts were slower and shallower now, only the tip of his cock inside Harry's tight hole, but he began stroking Harry's renewed erection until he was on the verge of orgasm once more, then he bit down on Harry's earlobe before soothing it with is tongue and whispered, "Come," and once more Harry found himself obeying as he succumbed to another orgasm, this time seeing stars at the edges of his vision. When the orgasm receded Harry found that Draco was _still_ moving inside him, and he cursed the blonde's high endurance.

"There; now we're even," Draco informed him, thrusting harder again as he gripped Harry's hips, "Let's see if we can get you to come one more time, hmm?" Harry shook his head, exhausted from having to back-to-back orgasms, and then whimpered when he felt his cock begin to stir again despite his wishes. Having another erection so soon was slightly painful, and Harry began to pull against his bonds in earnest, offering wordless pleas for the sweet torment to stop. He felt Draco begin to lose control of his thrusts and thought that the blonde might come without Harry being forced into another orgasm, but it was a false hope, as Draco adjusted his angle again so that he was once more hitting his captive's prostate. "I'm going to come," Draco whispered as he nibbled on Harry's ear, "I want you to come with me Lion." Draco bit down on the brunette's earlobe, panting harshly, and Harry found himself rapidly approaching orgasm again. This time when the orgasm overtook him, Harry felt Draco stiffen behind him and knew that the blonde had reached his own orgasm; as the orgasm crashed over him, Harry's vision went black and he vaguely heard Draco cry out his name. When it was over, Harry sagged against his bonds, Draco's weight across his back and breath in his ear somehow comforting. Eventually Draco got his breathing back under control, and Harry winced when the blonde pulled out of him.

"Can I be untied now?" Harry asked quietly, adding "Please? I promise I won't go anywhere and-"

"Hush," Draco said softly, "I'll untie you in just a moment so we can go to sleep, but first-" Harry shivered as he felt the cleansing charm wash over him, and then he felt something prodding at his ass and tried to pull away. "Hold still," Draco commanded, "Unless you want another punishment tonight?" Harry shook his head, saying "No."

"Then stop moving," Draco said, and Harry clenched his hands on the headboard as he felt something cold and smooth slide into his clenching hole; when the object was in as fast as it would go, he heard a whispered spell and then Draco released his wrists. "In case you were wondering, that was a butt plug," Draco informed him, "its part of your punishment for trying to escape earlier."

"I thought the riding crop was my punishment!" Harry protested.

"That was only part of it," Draco said, laying down and pulling Harry with him; he maneuvered them until they were lying on their sides with Draco spooning Harry and then commanded, "Sleep; we have a long day tomorrow. Goodnight Lion." Harry was stubbornly quiet for a moment, pouting at the indignity of being forced to sleep with something buried in his ass, but then gave a small sigh and whispered, "Goodnight Draco." He had thought the blonde was asleep so the soft kiss on his cheek startled him, but Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face.

***********This is going to be either a two-or-threeshot, but it may take a little while for me to get the next part up because I am working on my full-length story. Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Harry awoke to find a pair of arms wrapped tightly around him and a leg thrown possessively over his own legs; it was oddly comforting and he snuggled into the embrace, wincing as his sore muscles reminded him of the previous night. One of the arms around his waist loosened its grip and began to slide slowly up and down his chest before trailing up his neck and turning the brunette's head to the side; Harry opened his eyes and emerald met grey for a moment before Draco leaned in to capture his lips in a searing kiss as his hand trailed back down to Harry's chest. Harry tried to turn around and face the blond but Draco's arm tightened around him and he closed his eyes and gave himself up to the kiss. Draco traced light circles around the other boys nipples before grasping one between thumb and forefinger and tugging on it harshly; Harry whimpered and squirmed uncomfortably in Draco's arms but made no real effort to get away and soon Draco ceased tormenting his nipples and rolled the brunette over onto his back so he could straddle him. Harry winced as the sheets irritated his back-which surely had welts from his punishment the night before-and the mattress pushed against the almost-forgotten butt-plug, causing him more discomfort while Draco smirked down at him.

"Good morning Lion," Draco leaned down to kiss him gently on the lips, "Are you ready to start our day?"

"Wh-what are we doing today?" Harry asked nervously; the wicked grin Draco flashed him did nothing to soothe his nerves.

"We have your obedience training today, remember?" Draco said, "Of course you also need a shower and we'll need some breakfast...but first things first." He scooted back until he was sitting in between Harry's legs and then spread them apart. "Lift them up," he ordered and Harry obeyed, blushing as Draco cast a spell to keep his legs spread in the air so that he could see the knob of the butt plug lodged securely in the Gryffindor's anus. Placing one hand on Harry's hips he reached down and twisted the butt pug before pulling it out slowly and then tossing it to the side where it vanished; once the plug was out of the way Draco released Harry's legs and pulled him into a sitting position. "Go take a shower-the bathroom is through there," he pointed to a door Harry hadn't noticed the night before, "and breakfast will be waiting when you get out; your training will start after breakfast." He stood up, pulling Harry along with him and gave the brunette a push towards the bathroom.

"Um, what about clothes?" Harry asked, "All of mine are...wherever you put them when you drugged me last night." He frowned for a moment and then glared at Draco, beginning to feel the irritation of being kidnapped again.

"You won't be needing clothes for now," Draco responded, "and when you do need clothes I will give them to you." He stepped up to Harry and raised a hand to touch his cheek but the younger boy slapped his hand away still glaring.

"Don't touch me," Harry said, "You kidnapped me Malfoy, and now it's time for you to let me go before I- ow! What the-mpph!" Draco stopped his protests by gripping a fistful of Harry's dark locks and yanking the brunette's head back to capture his lips in a bruising kiss. Harry fought against it at first, pushing against Draco's chest in an effort to get away from the blond, but soon found himself wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and pulling him closer.

"You are going to stop fighting me eventually Harry," Draco murmured as he broke the kiss, "Now, go take your shower so we can have breakfast." He once again pushed the brunette towards the bathroom, but this time Harry went willingly, closing the door behind him in a daze. As he climbed into the shower Harry thought about what had happened the night before; it was true that Draco had essentially kidnapped him, and a lot of what the blond had done to him was embarrassing, and yet...he had actually enjoyed it. Harry reached for the shampoo and blushed as he remembered the way he felt when he was bound helplessly and Draco was having his way with him. He knew he should be angry at the Slytherin but, truthfully, he really liked Draco; if he hadn't chickened out New Year's Eve then maybe he and Draco would actually be dating. That didn't give Draco the right to kidnap him...or did it? He frowned as he recalled the last time he was with Draco;

**Harry blushed, trying to meet Draco's thrusts, but Draco kept a tight grip on Harry's hips and the brunette knew it would probably leave a bruise. "Draco! Please...no more teasing!"**  
><strong>"Yes, you're my lion," Draco increased the speed of his thrusts, "My...mine...my Harry," he panted and sneaked a hand down to grip Harry's erection, "Say it! Say you're mine!" He stroked Harry's cock in time with his thrusts, and watched the brunettes eyes darken, "Say you're mine, Harry."<strong>  
><strong>"I'm yours!" Harry cried, "I'm yours, Draco please!" Harry threw his head back and gripped his bonds so tight that his knuckles turned white, and Draco knew he was on the edge.<strong>  
><strong>"Come for me, Harry," Draco said, "Come for me, my lion."<strong>

And Harry recalled that he had obeyed him, orgasming helplessly just as he had last night-when Draco also insisted that Harry say he belonged to Draco; was that some sort of ritual? Hermione had mentioned bonding ceremonies and how sometimes individuals accidentally bonded for life during intense sex-not her exact words, but close enough. But, by saying he was Draco's did he now actually belong to the blond?He shook his head in confusion as he lathered up a wash cloth and then sighed in contentment as he felt his sore muscles and the welts on his back stop hurting-Draco must have put some sort of healing potion in the body wash. When he was thoroughly clean and the last of his aches had faded, Harry stepped out of the shower and dried off; he would just have to ask Draco about it over breakfast...then again, maybe not-if they weren't bonded he didn't want to give him any ideas. Once he was a dry as he could get without a wand Harry opened the bathroom door and stepped into the bedroom to see Draco sitting at a small table set up by the window; the blond was wearing a silver robe and there was an emerald green robe lying on the other chair.

"Breakfast is here," Draco said and then motioned to the robe, "That's for you to wear while we eat. You don't have to worry about earning more punishments or anything until after breakfast-unless you really push me, but I wouldn't advise it." Harry glared at him for a moment before sighing and donning the robe. "Good. Why is your hair so wet?"

"Because I don't have a wand," Harry replied, helping himself to some blueberry pancakes, bacon and eggs, "Do you have any orange juice? I'm kind of tired of pumpkin juice for breakfast."

"Certainly," Draco replied, passing a pitcher to him, "Here you are. As for your hair, I suppose we'll have to take care of it after breakfast; I don't know why you let it look so horrible all the time-you could at least try to tame it."

"I gave up on taming my hair years ago," Harry shrugged, "It does what it wants, always has. Used to make Aunt Petunia so mad because she would send me to the barber to get my hair cut and I would always come back looking the same." He paused to take a bite of pancake, making sure to swallow before continuing, "One time she was so fed up with it that she decided to cut my hair herself. I looked ridiculous! She cut my hair so short I was practically bald, except for my bangs which she kept long to hide my scar." He scowled at the table as he remembered the incident.

"So what happened?" Draco prompted.

"Oh, it grew back over night," Harry replied nonchalantly, "I got into so much trouble for that, even though I had no idea what had happened."

"You got in trouble for accidental magic?" Draco said incredulously, "But...it was accidental! And it didn't even affect anyone other than yourself!"

"My relatives hated everything to do with magic," Harry responded, "but they never even told me I was a wizard; the just called me a freak and forbid the word magic from being spoken in the house, so I came up with the weirdest explanations for what happened to me."

"Give me an example," Draco watched Harry with interest as the brunette recalled events from his childhood.

"Well, one time Dudley-that's my cousin-and his friends were chasing me at school-I think I was about eight- so they could beat me up and when I tried to jump behind some trash cans I found myself on the roof of the school," Harry smiled, "I thought that the wind must have caught me and blown me up there since I was smaller than everyone in school."

"You apparated when you were only eight?" Draco questioned, "I've never even heard of that happening before! Surely they didn't punish you for that?"

"Of course they did," Harry replied, "but that was nothing compared to the time I set the boa constrictor at the zoo free." Harry laughed softly at the memory before telling Draco the story, "Every year my relatives would take my cousin and one of his friends out for his birthday and leave me in the care of our neighbor Mrs. Figg-who I later learned was a squib-but that year Mrs. Figg had broken her leg and they had no one else to watch me so they took me to the zoo with them. Dudley got upset because the boa constrictor was sleeping and wouldn't do anything, so he went to complain to his father and I walked up to look at the snake, and we talked; that was when I first realized I could talk to snakes, although I never really thought much about it until second year. Anyway, I had a little conversation with the snake about where he was from, and my cousin noticed its weird behavior so he pushed me out of the way, knocking me to the ground; I was really angry with him, and somehow I made the glass disappear on the snake enclosure so the boa constrictor made a run for it, scaring everyone but me half to death. I wonder if he ever made it to Brazil?" He was quiet for a moment before finishing the story, "Anyway, when we got home my uncle blamed me, just like every other time something strange happened, and I was sent to my cupboard for...oh, probably about two months, with nothing to eat for the first week, and bread and water the rest of the time."

"That's inhuman!" Draco protested, "They locked you in a cupboard and starved you, and you wonder why most Pure Bloods dislike Muggles."

"They aren't all like that," Harry shrugged, "Just like not all wizards are insane, snake-face monsters. Anyway," he continued with a mischievous glint in his eye, "at least they never tied me up and beat me." He raised an eyebrow at Draco who just laughed.

"Hmm, well if you learned to listen better then I wouldn't have to punish you," the blond returned, "I gave you plenty of warning each time, but you insisted on testing me."

"I can't help it," Harry replied, "That's just how I am; even when Vernon-my uncle-locked me in the cupboard that last time I was yelling at him through the door." Harry pushed his plate back and stood, "I need to use the loo," he informed Draco and the blond nodded, so Harry went to the bathroom and locked the door. When he was finished with his business he examined the window above the toilet; it was too small for a normal sixteen year old to fit through, but Harry thought he could make it, even though his shoulders would be a tight fit. The brunette carefully climbed on the back of the toilet and looked out the window then sighed; it was too far from the ground, so that was out as an escape route. Resigned to his fate-for the time being at least-Harry exited the bathroom to see Draco smirking at him from his seat on the freshly made bed.

"I have charms on all the exits," the blond informed him, "so I know you were trying to escape through the window."

"I may have thought about it," Harry admitted, knowing that lying wouldn't get him anywhere, 'but I also wanted to look outside and see if I could figure out where we are; can you blame me?"

"I suppose not," Draco conceded, "Since we're done with breakfast let's get started with your obedience training. Come over here Harry." Harry hesitated before walking over to Draco stopping just in front of the blond. "Take off the robe and kneel in front of me." Harry shyly took the robe off since Draco had already seen it all before, but hesitated to kneel, as that would just be humiliating. "I'm waiting Harry; don't make me tell you again." He remembered his thoughts in the bathroom, about how he had enjoyed the things Draco did to him-or at least enjoyed most of it-and decided to just go with it for now. Harry bowed his head and knelt in front of the blond; he felt a blush heat up his face as Draco began to pet him like a dog. "There's a good pet," Draco said, "Now, don't move." A few moments later Harry felt something encircle his neck and he jerked away but it was too late-Draco had already closed the collar and when Harry raised his hands to try and remove it he found that it wouldn't come off. "It's locked with magic," Draco informed him, "and keyed to my magical signature so no one else can remove it." Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Draco placed an hand on the top of his head and tugged at his hair warningly so he closed his mouth, although that didn't stop him from glaring at the blond. "See? You're learning already," Draco teased, and Harry intensified his glare, "Now a few rules; first-while we are in this house, and anytime we are in private, you will obey me or be punished, second-you are not to stand up in the house unless I tell you otherwise, and third-you are not to speak with out permission-if I ask you a question you will reply with "yes Master" or "no Master"; do you understand?"

"Yes Master," Harry replied, still glaring, and Draco smirked as he stood up, pushing the brunette away.

"Good," Draco nodded, "I am going to take a shower now, and I want you to sit right there until I come back. Don't move-understand?"

"Yes Master," Harry sighed and settled in to wait. He watched as Draco entered the bathroom and listened as the shower turned on; he could hear a slight difference in the pattern of the water and surmised that Draco was in the shower so he contemplated his options. He could sit here waiting for Draco to come back and continue his "Obedience Training"-whatever that was-or he could try to escape again. Unfortunately he still didn't know where his belongings were, and he knew that Draco was most likely telling the truth about the house being in the middle of nowhere with the Floo closed, so he really didn't have much chance at escaping. On the other hand, he didn't relish the idea of just sitting there like an obedient dog; he could just imagine Draco's self-satisfied smirk if he came out of the bathroom and found hi sitting there. Hmm...maybe he could rebel a little without getting caught, then Draco would think Harry had listened, but Harry would have the satisfaction of knowing that he hadn't.

His mind made up Harry very carefully got to his feet and walked over to the wardrobe; he held his hand just above the surface of the wood, trying to see if there was any magic but he couldn't sense any-it was one of the things Sirius had taught him. Harry slowly opened the wardrobe door, thankful that it didn't make any noise. Looking at the contents he saw his bag and smiled triumphantly; he reached out to take hold of it-and felt the familiar tug of a port key before he found himself in the shower with Draco, who didn't look at all surprised to see him.

"It didn't take you long to disobey me, now did it?" the blond shook his head at Harry, who was sputtering under the spray of water, having landed on his knees in front of Draco, "That was a rather simple command too-all you had to do was sit still while I took my shower."

"Why did the port key bring me here?" Harry demanded as he scooted back a little so the water wasn't hitting him in the face, "The shower is a weird place to have a port key set for. Hey!" He let out a startled cry as Draco pulled him to his feet and pushed him up against the shower wall, waving his hand to turn off the spray of water.

"I thought you understood the rules from our conversation earlier," Draco said, tangling a hand in Harry's dark locks and pulling hard enough to make Harry wince, "but it seems that you have forgotten them already, so we'll try another way of making you remember. Now, rule number one was obey me or be punished-and you obviously have not obeyed me, so you have earned your first punishment of the day; put your hands above your head. Are you really going to make me repeat myself when your already in trouble?" Draco demanded when Harry was slow to obey, "You don't want a repeat of last night, do you?" Harry bit his lip and shook his head as he hurriedly raised his hands above his head where they were instantly attached to the wall via a wordless, wandless spell as Draco pulled his hair again; "I didn't hear you answer me Harry; do you want a repeat of last night?"

"No. Master," Harry said sullenly, biting his lip before blurting out, "I'm not a pet Malfoy! You can't keep doing this to me and you can't expect me to just obey you blindly! I-mmmmph!" He glared at Draco when the blond cut him off by placing a hand over his mouth.

"Speaking out of turn again," he sighed, then gave Harry an evil smile, "Don't worry though, we'll put that mouth of yours to good use in a minute." His smirk grew wider when Harry swallowed nervously and he dropped his hand away from the other boys mouth, "As for being a pet...you **are** my pet Lion, and as such I expect you to behave in a certain way, which includes obeying me." He lightened his grip on the brunette's hair and brushed their lips together in a quick, soft kiss. "But Harry, I will make it so good for you;" he trailed his free hand down Harry's stomach to grip his erection teasingly and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "I don't want anyone but you lion; no one is as important to me as you are, and if I have you then I have no reason to join the Dark Lord-I can get my father to turn on him and give your side valuable information that even Severus doesn't know." He nipped his captives ear, drawing a moan from Harry, "Be mine, Harry." His hand on Harry's member became firmer, and the other boy let out another involuntary moan, "Will you be mine Lion?"

"Do I really have a choice?" Harry shot back, though his voice held a tremor and he whimpered when Draco squeezed his member just a little too tightly as a reprimand for speaking without permission again.

"You really don't learn, do you?" Draco shook his head as he released Harry's cock and removed his hands from the dark locks; he knelt in front of Harry and pushed his legs apart, using magic to keep them spread. He reached over on the shelf with the shampoo and picked up the cock ring that was lying there and Harry glared as he realized that the blond had obviously planned for this moment; Draco stroked Harry's cock again, bringing him to the edge of orgasm and then fitting the cock ring snugly in place and smirking at Harry's frustrated groan. "I still need to finish my shower, but I need someway to keep you occupied so you stay out of trouble;" he reached out and grabbed another item off the shelf but Harry didn't get to see what it was before the blond knelt back between his legs; a few seconds later he felt a slickened finger press against his hole and winced when it was pushed in, followed quickly by a second finger. "Now, this is not only punishment, but part of your obedience training as well," Draco informed him as he scissored his fingers inside Harry's tight entrance, "No matter what happens, you are not to make any more noise while in the bathroom unless I give you permission, understand?"

"Y-es Master," Harry responded with a gasp as another finger joined the first two and brushed over his prostate; he bit his lip to hold back a moan and Draco smiled at him approvingly, thrusting his fingers in deeper and twisting them to loosen Harry's hole. After a few more minutes Draco deemed he was ready and held up a green object that made Harry's face-already flushed from desire-go an even brighter red.

"I assume you already know that this is a dildo?" Draco questioned, then continued without giving him a chance to reply, "Then you'll know what it is for." Harry leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he felt the tip of the dildo penetrate him; Draco pushed it in slowly, tortuously, until it was seated deeply within Harry and the brunette bit back a moan. "There," Draco smirked as he stood up, "Aren't you lovely? Just one more thing." He reached outside the shower to grab his wand and tapped the dildo with it, causing it to activate and begin vibrating inside Harry, "And that isn't even the best part;" Draco informed him, whispering another spell; the dildo continued vibrating and also began to slowly thrust in and out of him-Harry knew that if this kept up for too long he would never be able to keep quiet. "That's all done," Draco said with satisfaction, setting his wand back outside the shower and turning the water back on; "Now, enjoy your toys quietly while I finish my shower." Harry glared at the Slytherin, but it was rather diminished by his harsh panting and his attempts to thrust back onto the dildo; Draco merely smiled at him and the turned around and began washing his hair, seemingly ignoring the brunette. The slow pace of the vibrator was starting to frustrate Harry, and he began pulling at his wrists; this seemed to draw Draco's attention as he lathered up a washcloth and he gave Harry a wicked grin.

"What's the matter Pet?" Draco asked innocently, "Is the dildo not to your liking? Perhaps you would like it to go...**faster**." He purred the last word and the vibrator picked up speed, but Draco wasn't done yet; "Or perhaps you want it to go...**harder**? **Deeper**?" The vibrator responded to each word, and soon Harry was closing his eyes at the sensation, but Draco had one more command to give, "Or maybe you want it to...**hit your prostate on every thrust**?" Now Harry was biting his lips in an effort to hold back his moans, and thrusting with the vibrator as much as possible with his invisible bonds; with his head back and his eyes closed he didn't notice Draco's satisfied smirk, but he did hear his amused chuckle, however he was too preoccupied to pay it any attention.

"Harry Luv; Look at me," Draco said softly, and Harry forced his eyes open to see Draco running his soap-lathered hands up and down his own erection, "Watching you like that makes me so hard," Draco moaned when he saw that Harry was paying attention, "Seeing you all bound and helpless, being fucked senseless by a toy...doesn't that turn you on? Aren't you glad I bought that little toy for you?" Harry didn't respond, his wide eyes locked on Draco touching himself. "Harry, I expect an answer...and you should thank me if you enjoy the toy; do you Harry?" Harry had to close his eyes for a moment in an effort to get his thoughts under control and just managed to get out;

"Y-yes M-master; T-thank you;" before he quickly bit his lip again to stop a whimper from escaping; he was so close to coming, but damn Malfoy and his obsession with cock rings! This was the second day in a row where the blond had used the stupid toy to deny him an orgasm, claiming Harry deserved it for his "disobedience."

"You're not looking at me Harry," Draco chided and Harry forced his eyes open once again to see that Draco was still stroking himself, and pinching his nipples with his free hand; Harry nearly groaned at the sight, wanting so badly to touch the blond...or have the blond touch him...or **anything** if it would get that stupid cock ring removed. "Do you like this Pet? Do you like watching me touch myself?" Draco teased, "Or..." he lowered his voice, "...do you wish you were touching me? Hmmm, Lion? I can just imagine your mouth wrapped around my cock, and it feels so good..." his hand sped up and his breathing became harsher, "Is the dildo better than me Harry?" he asked, watching as the brunette began pulling against his bonds, the look in his eyes desperate as he was still denied release, "Or do you wish that was my cock buried deep in your ass, thrusting in and out, bringing you so close..." Draco himself was getting closer to the edge and Harry couldn't stop the whimper that escaped, although he hoped that Draco hadn't heard it; no such luck though, as Draco locked gazes with him, "Do you want to come Harry? I'm so close, watching you fuck that dildo like a whore is bringing me...oh, Merlin! I want to be buried inside you; tell me you want that too-tell me you want my cock thrusting deep into your tight hole and pushing you over the edge. Hurry Harry!"

"Please!" Harry whimpered, frustrated with the cock ring settled at the base of his cock; if he was coherent he would be planning ways to destroy it, but as it was, all he could do was curse the implement of torture as he begged for release, "W-want you Draco! W-want you i-inside me; p-please!" He bit his lip and watched as Draco finally reached orgasm and stroked himself to completion; the blond leaned his head against Harry's chest, one hand on the brunette's shoulder to steady himself as he got his breath back. Harry twisted in his bonds, tasting blood as he worried his bottom lip, and then cried out in surprise when Draco bit down on his nipple without any warning; the Slytherin soothed the sting with his tongue and trailed kisses from Harry's chest, up his neck and across his cheek until finally their lips met. Harry was still biting on his lips to keep from making any sound, but Draco managed to force his mouth open so that he could thrust his tongue inside, muffling Harry's whimpers with his own lips. He trailed one hand down to Harry's cock and could sense Harry's eagerness as he touched the cock ring-and the frustration when he left it in place to touch further down, rolling Harry's balls and adding more stimulation to the brunette's torture. After a few minutes he pulled away and Harry let out an involuntary whine before clamping his lips together once again.

"That was enjoyable," Draco smiled, "Did you enjoy it Lion?" Harry shook his head back and forth and Draco laughed, "Well, you aren't supposed to, not really; it's called punishment for a reason Harry-what kind of punishment would it be if I let you come so soon?" Harry banged his head on the wall and-even with his lips tightly closed-Draco could hear his frustrated scream, which just made him smirk as he quickly washed off once again before turning the shower off. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself with a towel before grabbing his wand and casting some grooming charms to get his hair under control; wrapped a large towel around his waist and turned to face Harry, who had his eyes closed tight and was chewing on his bottom lip in an attempt to silence his moans and whimpers. Draco stepped forwards and placed a gentle hand against Harry's cheek, making the brunette open his eyes.

"Please," Harry whispered, giving into his need and forgetting that he wasn't supposed to speak, "Please, please, please..."

"Shhh," Draco said, placing a finger against Harry's lips, "I'm going to release your bonds, and you will follow me to the bedroom; if you're good I'll allow you some relief, okay?" Harry nodded wordlessly and, for once, Draco didn't insist on a verbal response; he merely cancelled the spells keeping Harry in place and gently guided the brunette until he was kneeling on the bathroom floor. Harry got on his hands and knees, his head hanging down as he fought for control, and began to follow Draco out into the bedroom, looking up from behind his hair so that he could see where he was going. Draco stopped in the middle of the room and reached down to grab Harry's collar, using it to pull the brunette into a kneeling position as he dropped his towel and Harry saw that the other boy was hard again already.

"I put a spell on the cock ring," Draco informed him, "I want you to suck me off and when I come-when I spill my seed down your throat and you swallow it-the cock ring will vanish so that you can come. However, you are not to touch me with anything other than your mouth, and you will not be able to touch yourself either; put your arms behind your back." Harry quickly complied, the only thing he could think was; 'Almost! Almost!'; with a nonverbal spell his hands were once again bound and Draco tangled a hand in his hair, pulling Harry's head towards him. Harry parted his lips and Draco slid his hardened cock into the waiting warmth, making slow, shallow thrusts as Harry sucked on it lightly. Draco pulled away slightly and rubbed his erection against Harry's face, making the brunette groan in frustration; he wouldn't be able to find release until Draco came in his mouth, so would the blond just get on with it already?! As if reading Harry's mind Draco gripped the brunette's thick hair in both hands and thrust back into his mouth, making Harry gag slightly before he pulled out and did it again. With his hands bound behind his back Harry had not choice but to let Draco have control; all he could do was lick and suck at the blonde's cock, and try to thrust back onto the vibrator still thrusting in and out of his ass.

The pace Draco set was slow and steady and frustrated Harry as he could tell that the Slytherin wasn't yet close to the edge; Harry groaned in frustration and felt Draco falter in his thrusts, so he did it again and heard Draco moan above him. With a wicked grin Harry was able to push the impatience for his own release aside and focus on making Draco lose control; he hummed around the cock in his mouth and swallowed, which seemed to be the final straw for Draco as he began thrusting erratically in Harry's mouth and it was all the brunette could do to breathe. Finally Draco gave one last thrust and then went rigid, holding the brunette's head in place as he released, his warm seed spilling down Harry's throat. Once Draco slipped his softened member from Harry's mouth the Gryffindor felt the cock ring vanish and he let out a cry of relief as the bonds around his wrists vanished as well, allowing him to drop back down to all fours, thrusting his ass in the air as the vibrator continued to work in and out of his hole. He was vaguely aware of Draco moving behind him, and then he felt a stinging sensation on his ass cheek which made him moan and fall down on his elbows so that his ass was high in the air; he heard a soft swish and then felt another sting, followed quickly by numerous others as Draco lashed out at him with a whip. The combination of pleasure and pain was finally enough to spill Harry over the edge and he let out a loud cry as his orgasm overtook him; when he came back to himself he was aware that the vibrator was no longer moving, but Draco was still whipping him and leaving burning marks across his ass. He whimpered and scooted forward a bit to get away from the sting, and was relieved when he heard the whip fall to the ground.

"Sit up Pet," Draco commanded, and Harry made himself obey, his still-lust-clouded green eyes seeking out Draco's grey ones, "What do you say?"

"Thank you Master," Harry replied automatically, and was rewarded with a bright smile from Draco.

"Very good," he praised, "Now, do you remember the rules I gave you earlier?"

"Yes Master," Harry said

"What was the first rule?"

"I am to obey you at all times or be punished," Harry replied and Draco nodded in satisfaction.

"And the second rule?"

"I am not to stand up in the house without permission."

"Good. And the final rule?"

"No speaking without permission and answer with yes master or no master."

"Very good," Draco nodded, running a hand through his hair before walking over to sit on the edge of the bed, motioning for Harry to follow and sit at his feet; Harry faced away from him so Draco could continue to card his fingers through the brunette's thick locks, "Now, which of those rules have you broken today Pet?"

"All of them," Harry replied sullenly, glaring at the floor in front of him as he attempted to ignore the relaxing feeling of Draco's fingers combing through his hair.

"And why did you disobey me?" Draco asked and Harry was quiet for a moment as he thought about how to answer that.

"Because I knew you would mock me if I actually did as you told me," he finally replied, "I-I'm not used to this and I didn't want you to make fun of me, especially when I have no real way to defend myself. As for talking out..." he gave a small shrug, "I really can't help myself sometimes; it doesn't matter how many times you punish me for it, there will still be times when I speak without thinking of the consequences."

"Thank you for being honest with me," Draco said, "Are you still mad at me for kidnapping you?"

"Kinda?" Harry replied uncertainly, "I don't like the fact that you kidnapped me right under Dumbledore's nose makes me feel...less than safe; if you could do this what's to stop someone else from doing the same thing and then turning me over to Voldemort?"

"Me," Draco replied seriously, tugging lightly on the Gryffindor's hair until he tilted his head back so Draco could look him in the eye, "You're mine now Harry and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe; no one-not even the Dark Lord-can come between a Malfoy and their chosen." He bent his head down to capture Harry's lips with his own, smoothing his tongue over the sore caused by Harry chewing on his lips earlier, and leaving the brunette breathless when he pulled away. "Do you trust me Harry?"

"I-yes," Harry replied hesitantly, "At least I would trust you with my life because I've seen how possessive you can be, but I don't think I could trust you with my friends because, once again, I know how possessive you are."

"Smart," Draco smirked, "As long as your friends don't try to keep us apart I have no problem with them, and I would try to help them for your sake, but if they come between us..." He trailed off suggestively and Harry nodded his understanding, wincing a bit as it caused extra tension on his hair. "Now, you've already admitted to disobeying me today, so I think it's time to get started again. Come here." He motioned for Harry to stand up and then pulled the smaller boy onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on Harry's shoulder so he could whisper in his ear; "Do you know what this collar does; why I wanted you to wear it?"

"To mark me as yours?"

"And do you know what else it does Pet?" He nuzzled the hair behind Harry's ear before licking the shell of his ear and making Harry shudder.

"No," Harry replied, "I mean, no Master." He hurriedly corrected himself, earning a small chuckle from Draco.

"If I want to," Draco said softly, "I can use the collar to...shall we say, control some of your reactions?" He pressed soft kisses on the side of Harry's neck, and the other boy tilted his head back to give him more access. "Perhaps I should give you a little demonstration, hmmm?" He slid his hands down Harry's waist to his thighs and pressed the brunette down on his lap, grinding upwards to create delicious friction and drawing a soft moan from Harry as the he placed his own hands on top of Draco's. "You're mine now, want to know how I know? Because I can make you cum by doing this..." He nipped Harry's ear and whispered, "Come for me Lion; come for me now." Harry gasped and-without any stimulation and even though he was no where near the edge-he came helplessly, digging his nails into the back of Draco's hands as he squirmed on the blonde's lap. When his orgasm receded Harry lay still on Draco's lap, his head tilted back and eyes closed as he caught his breath.

"Mmm, that was so sexy," Draco murmured, kissing his neck again before whispering, "I want you hard for me again now Harry;" and Harry felt his member spring to attention. "Much better," Draco purred, "So, what do you think Lion?"

"I think I was crazy when I said I trusted you," Harry replied breathlessly, "It's scary to know that you have so much control over me-"

"Hmm, but I will only use it in the bedroom," Draco promised, pressing more kisses to the side of his neck, "And I probably won't even do that too often-it's so much better when you obey on your own. Spread your legs Harry." He used his hands on Harry's hips to lift the other boy up so that Harry could spread his legs until they rested on the outside of Draco's. "Good pet; wrap your arms around my neck," Harry obeyed without hesitation, his eyes still closed, "Don't let ago unless I tell you to." Draco raised his hands behind his head until he touched Harry's wrists and then trailed them downwards, tickling Harry and making him squirm at the feather-light touch as Draco teasingly touched his skin, trailing down the other boy's side and to his knees before trailing them back up, this time skimming over his stomach and his chest until he reached Harry's nipples. Harry squirmed and moaned at the teasing touches, gasping when Draco began tormenting his nipples, pinching and pulling on them before trailing his hands down again; he teasingly ran his fingers over the inside of Harry's thighs, coming close to his aching member but never touching, and driving the other boy to distraction. "What do you want Lion? Tell me."

"T-touch me Draco," Harry moaned, "Please..."

"But I am touching you," Draco teased, tugging gently on the wiry curls at the base of Harry's cock, "You'll have to tell me exactly what you want Pet."

"I-I want you to..." he trailed off with a gasp as Draco teasingly nibbled on his collar bone, "I need to cum; please Draco! I-I want to feel your hands on my body-"

"And my cock up your ass?" Draco suggested in a sinful voice, making Harry shiver, "Do you want to feel my cock deep in your ass, fucking you senseless?"

"Yes,"Harry moaned, writhing in Draco's lap and tightening his arms around the blonde's neck, "Want you inside me, filling me with your cum, making me cum...need you Dray; please! No more teasing!" For some reason hearing the brunet call him Dray made Draco's cock even harder, and he groaned into Harry's neck, licking at the pulse point there.

"Say you're mine," Draco commanded, but placed his hand over Harry's mouth before he could obey, "I want you to be mine Lion, I need to hear you say it-but only if you mean it, only if you are truly willing to be mine. Are you Harry? Are you willing to be mine?" He pressed kisses all over Harry's neck as he waited for the brunet to answer.

"Can't-can't think," Harry gasped, trying to determine the meaning of Draco's question; he was so hard that he wanted to say anything to be granted release, but he sensed that the question was important. "Please Draco-need..."he groaned in frustration and ground his ass into Draco's cock, shivering at the aroused growl the Slytherin made before he found himself being thrown face down on the bed.

"Get on your knees," Draco commanded, his voice hoarse with need and Harry scrambled to obey, gripping the headboard without having to be told. "Good Pet," Draco praised, massaging Harry's backside before pulling the brunet's ass cheeks apart and rubbing the tip of his cock teasingly across Harry's crack. "Stay just like that; show me that you want it, that I don't have to tie you up first-can you do that for me Lion?"

"Yes," Harry replied eagerly, arching his back, "Just...fuck me already Malfoy!"

"No," Draco growled, and Harry whined, "I want you to say my name; tell me that you need me Lion, and I'll give you everything you want."

"I need you Draco," Harry whimpered, trying to impale himself on Draco's cock, "Need you inside me...please! Don't need more prep-just need you, only you..." Harry's neediness went straight to Draco's cock, and he entered Harry in one smooth thrust, making Harry cry out at the pain as Draco was slightly bigger than the dildo that had been used on him earlier. Draco gave him a few moments to adjust, peppering kisses on Harry's lower back and reaching one hand around to play with the other boy's nipples.

"Please; ready!" Harry pleaded breathlessly, and Draco straightened up, gripped Harry's hips with both hands and began a fast, hard pace that had the Gryffindor panting and writhing beneath him.

"So tight," Draco groaned, "I love how you're always so tight around my cock;" he leaned back and slowed his thrusts, pulling almost all the way out and then pushing slowly back in so he could watch Harry's puckered entrance stretch around his cock. "Feel that Harry? Feel the way my cock stretches your tight little hole? You like that, don't you?"

"Yess," Harry hissed, unconsciously speaking in parseltongue, "Feelss ssso good; pleassse-fassster!" Draco faltered in his thrusts for a moment, unprepared for the sudden rush of pleasure he felt just from hearing Harry speak in parseltongue.

"You naughty little slut," he said breathlessly, using his hands on the brunet's hips to alter his angle, "I'll teach you to think you can speak to me like that without any repercussions..." He kept a slow, hard pace, making sure to hit Harry's prostate every time, delighting in the moans and occasional hisses falling from the other boy's hips.

"Close," Harry said, meeting Draco' thrusts with his own, "So close...please? Let me..." he began to lift one hand off the headboard, but Draco's warning growl stopped him; he whimpered in frustration, needing some friction on his cock, "Please Dray?" He pleaded, "Touch me; bring me off with your hand on my cock and your cock in my ass-need to feel you touching me!"

"Yes," Draco growled, reaching down to wrap one hand around Harry' cock, "Say it again; tell me you need me."

"Need you Draco," Harry obeyed, "Love the feel of your cock in me...oh! Al-almost!"

"You're so tight and hot," Draco said, stroking Harry's cock in time with his thrusts, "I can't wait to fill your tight little ass with my cum...so close; love the way your hole clenches around my cock. Cum for me Harry!"

"Don't stop!" Harry cried, holding onto the headboard for dear life as Draco pounded into his ass; "Ri-right there; Draco!" His fingers clenched on the headboard as Draco's cock hitting his prostate sent him over the edge, crying out Draco's name. The feel of Harry's muscles clenching around him was too much; Draco thrust into him once more and spilled his seed into his lovers ass. Draco took a moment to get his breathing back under control before laying down and pulling Harry with him; Harry followed compliantly, resting his head on Draco's chest and murmuring contentedly when the blond began stroking his hair. After relaxing for a few minutes Draco's fingers suddenly tightened in Harry's dark locks and he pulled the brunet's head back so he could see his face.

"You're awfully sneaky for a lion," Draco said, enjoying the way Harry scrunched up his face in confusion, "I asked you a question earlier, but you completely distracted me; that wasn't nice."

"I couldn't answer," Harry replied as he lowered his eyes so that he was looking at Draco's chin, "I-it just seemed like there was more to the question; like it was too important to be answered during the heat of the moment. I-that doesn't count as disobeying you, does it? Because I-"

"Shh," Draco placed a finger over Harry's lips to silence him, and the smaller boy raised his eyes to lock gazes with Draco once again, "No Harry; it's good that you didn't answer me at that time-I don't want you to go back later and say you were forced to say what I wanted to hear. Now, however, I am going to ask you again-are you willing to be mine Harry?"

"Wh-what do you mean by 'be yours'?" Harry asked uncertainly, "Do you mean you want me to be your boyfriend or your...fuck buddy?"

"I mean 'be mine'," Draco replied, "As in only mine, forever; I want a binding relationship between the two of us which no one can interfere with-ever."

"So you want to get married?" Harry asked, "Is that acceptable in the wizarding world? What about producing heirs?"

"Of course it's acceptable," Draco scoffed, "As for heirs, haven't you learned by now that anything is possible with magic? But no, I don't want to get married; I want something more permanent than that. There is a bonding ceremony which involves making unbreakable vows to one another, and that is what I wish to do, that way no one can separate us."

"And if I agree?" Harry questioned, "I mean, your parents don't exactly like me, and I'm a half-blood; doesn't that go against all of your beliefs?"

"I will handle my parents," Draco said nonchalantly, loosening his grip on the other boy's hair so that Harry could rest his head on Draco's shoulder again, "And I have no problem with you being a half-blood; I want you Harry-you're beautiful and strong and stubborn, but also willing to look past the obvious and give people a second chance, like me for example."

"You didn't exactly give me a choice," Harry grumbled, "Trapping me in mistletoe and then kidnapping me and seducing me until I couldn't think straight." He scowled at Draco's chuckle and thumped the blond on the shoulder.

"After the bonding we would share rooms," Draco continued his previous explanation, "and I would even apologize to your friends if you require it, although I would expect an apology in return. Also, once we are bonded we would have a lot of sex; in public we would be equals, but in the bedroom...well, I find I rather like having you at my mercy, and you seem to enjoy it as well." He smirked as he felt Harry's heated blush against his skin and began stroking his raven locks again, "So? Are you willing?"

"I-what if I said no?" Harry asked softly, "What would you do then?"

"Well, first of all I would spend the rest of the weekend still trying to convince you," Draco said, "If you still said no once the weekend was over however, I would merely continue trying to change your mind at school; I will not, however, simply give up and accept no as an answer. I would try to be patient, but if it comes down to it I would not hesitate to kidnap you again; in fact, I rather like having you all to myself right now, and I plan on having more weekends like this in the future." He smirked and Harry hook his head before replying;

"I-I don't know," Harry hesitated, "Forever is a very long time; what if you get bored with me?"

"That will never happen," Draco assured him, "I have wanted you in someway ever since I first met you; in the beginning I desired your friendship, but now I simply desire you, and being with you has only made that desire grow stronger. I guarantee no one else can make you feel the way I do Lion; be mine and I will do everything in my power to make you happy. As I said before, I can even get my parents to switch sides, and we can end this war before it gets really bad." Draco hesitated for a moment and then continued, "Even if all you can give me right now is a maybe I will still talk to Father about switching sides." Harry jerked his head up in surprise, vivid green eyes locking with solemn grey.

"Really?" He asked, "You would do that even if I can't give you the answer you want right now, even if I may never give you what you desire?"

"Yes," Draco replied without hesitation, "Because I couldn't stand having to be on opposite sides of this war; I can't stand the thought of us having to face one another on the battlefield one day." Harry nodded slowly and closed his eyes for a moment as he thought over everything, but it didn't take him long to come to a decision; Draco made him feel wanted, special and beautiful, but he had also kidnapped him, tied him up and embarrassed him-there was only one answer that Harry could give.

"I can't," he said, "I-we've been enemies for so long; how can I suddenly go from that to spending the rest of my life with you?"

"We were never really enemies," Draco countered, "Rivals, yes-but enemies? Can you really call me your enemy when you have someone like the Dark Lord after you?"

"Well...still," Harry persisted, "Why do we have to immediately jump into a permanent relationship?"

"Because that is what I want," Draco replied, "I gave you a chance to start out with just a relationship after Christmas, but you refused to even give us a chance, and yesterday you still said that we could never be together; if I left it up to you then you would just leave me again once we return to school,and I can't have that. I meant what I said earlier about being on opposite sides of the war-I won't let that happen."

"Then join Dumbledore," Harry said, sitting up so that he was looking down at Draco; "We don't have to be married, or bonded, or...whatever for you to switch sides!"

"If we aren't together my parents would never even consider changing sides," Draco countered, "And I can't fight against them either." The blond sat up as well and eyed Harry thoughtfully; "You aren't going to change your mind about this, are you?"

"No," Harry shook his head, "Not anytime soon; if you joined our side then we could get to know each other better and-"

"I already told you why I can't do that," Draco interrupted, climbing out of the bed, "Well, I suppose the only thing we can do now is enjoy the rest of our weekend." He cast a cleaning charm on himself and crossed over to the wardrobe, pulling on a silver robe and then picking his wand up off his desk; "I promised Severus that I would check in just so they know that we are both safe; they won't be able to find us, but it could cause a lot of trouble if they find out you were kidnapped, so I had better go contact him."

Harry opened his mouth to tell Draco that he could just let him go, but then he closed it; he wasn't going to be with Draco-he couldn't, not with Draco's demand that it be permanent-but he could still enjoy the next few days until they had to return to school.

"I-I'm just going to take another shower then," he said, and Draco nodded.

"The door will be locked, so I would advise you not to try and escape," the blond told him, "I'll be back shortly-do you think you can manage to behave this time?"

"Never can tell," Harry replied with a smile as he climbed out of the bed, wrapping the sheet around his waist and walking over to were Draco still stood by the desk, "but I wouldn't count on it."

"Hmm, then I suppose I had better be ready to issue more punishment," Draco mused, reaching out to wrap an arm around Harry's waist and pull him closer; "Just make sure you remember the rules for this weekend Lion, otherwise you may have trouble sitting later." He lifted one hand to tangle in Harry's dark locks and pulled his head back to capture his lips in a demanding kiss. "Remember," he said as he pulled away, "Behave...or else." With a quick tug Draco pulled the sheet away from Harry and dropped it on the floor, smirking at the brunet's outraged cry as he left the room.

Once he was out in the hallway, Draco paused for a moment to ward the room so that no one else could enter or leave, and then he continued down the hall until he reached the study. The study was an imposing room, decorated in deep reds with dark wood furniture; the desk was made of black oak with a high-backed chair resembling a throne, and this was where Draco headed. He sat down in the chair-which was much more comfortable than it looked, thanks to numerous charms-and picked up a picture of his parents in a silver frame; at the top of the frame was the Malfoy crest, and in the bottom left corner was the image of a dragon. Draco placed his finger over the Dragon, and spoke; "Lucius Malfoy." A few seconds later the picture rippled and his fathers face appeared.

"Good morning Father," Draco greeted.

"Draco," Lucius responded, "How goes your weekend so far?"

"It has been enjoyable," Draco began, "although not quite as productive as I had hoped. Harry is more stubborn than I imagined, and it would take more than one weekend to make him change his mind."

"I thought as much," Lucius replied, "Which means we will need to resort to our back-up plan."

"I have some items you should be able to use," Draco said, "I shall have a house elf bring it over. What else do I need to do here?"

"Just keep him occupied," Lucius instructed, "Our other plans have been put into motion, and Dumbledore may be sending people out to search for Mr. Potter before too much longer; my task should not take too long, so have him ready to leave in an hour. I will send your house elf back with an un-detectable port key. I shall see you shortly."

"Yes Father," Draco replied, and a moment later his father's face faded to be replaced with the family picture. Draco took a moment to look at the picture-his smiling mother, proud, stern father, and himself at age eleven, excited to get his wand-and then pushed away from the desk. He took a small pouch out of his robe pocket and dumped the items into the palm of his hand; a small dragon figurine, a clipping of mistletoe that had been preserved by magic, a white feather, and a single black hair. After looking at them for a moment he placed the items back in the pouch and tied it shut before placing it in an onyx bowl on his desk; it vanished a moment later, and he knew the house elves would take care of it. Draco left the study-making sure to ward the door-and headed back down the hallway to the room he had left Harry in; things may not have gone exactly as planned, but that just made it more exciting, and Draco found himself eagerly awaiting the meeting with his father. Harry, he knew, would definitely be surprised.

**AN: The long-awaited second part is finally up! I know it's been a while, but I hope you like this. I had trouble because Draco suddenly decided that he wanted to go in a different direction than originally planned, so...this is what he pretty much demanded I write. When it becomes a struggle between you and the characters, sometimes it's smarter to just give in gracefully, but I never quite learned how to do that, so it was a fight all the way lol. Hopefully I'll have the next-and probably final-part out soon. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**


	3. Chapter 3

After he finished his shower Harry covered himself with the same robe he had used earlier and stepped into the bedroom only to find that Draco had already returned.

"Is everything okay back at school?" Harry questioned.

"Everything is fine," Draco replied, "Did I say you could cover up?"

"You didn't tell me not to."

"Hmm," Draco said, "Drop it." Harry rolled his eyes but obligingly let the robe slip from his shoulders before giving Draco a 'now what?' look. "Come here Lion." Harry moved forward slowly, his eyes on Draco's face the entire time. When he was standing directly in front of the blond Draco lifted a hand to caress his cheek before letting his fingers slide down to the collar still encircling Harry's slender neck. He said a few whispered words and the collar changed from a band of black leather with a silver dragon nametag into a silver chain with a silver medallion depicting a dragon with emerald eyes on one side and the Malfoy crest on the other. "There," he nodded with satisfaction, "Can't take you out in public wearing a collar-people might get the right idea for once."

"What do you mean out in public?" Harry questioned.

"We have somewhere to be in about an hour," Draco responded carelessly, "Which means we have very little time to get you dressed and presentable." Draco used his grip on the chain to lead Harry over to the wardrobe, where the first thing he pulled out was-

"Not another one!" Harry protested upon seeing the emerald-studded silver cockring; "Draco!"

"Yes, 'another one'," Draco replied mockingly, "So you will just have to deal with it; if I have to restrain you first you will be punished-which would result in our being late, earning you further punishment later."

"I think you just want an excuse to punish me," Harry muttered, but he allowed Draco to slip the cockring on without further complaint.

It took Draco ten minutes to get Harry dressed to his satisfaction-a pair of black slacks, a long-sleeved blood-red button up shirt over a black t-shirt, a silver belt encrusted with rubies, and a pair of black loafers. It took another twenty minutes to get Harry's messy locks under some semblance of control, and in the end Draco had resorted to using a hair lengthening potion; Harry's black hair was now shoulder-length, falling in loose curls that had been pulled back with a silver clip.

Once Harry was ready Draco directed him to sit at the desk and 'try not to ruin all my work' while he got dressed. Draco's outfit consisted of a pair of white slacks paired with a midnight blue shirt, a silver belt encrusted with sapphires and a pair of white loafers. Draco's hair was perfectly combed, but he didn't use any gel on it, much to Harry's relief; he hated the way the blond looked with his hair slicked back.

"We are ready to go now," Draco announced, beckoning Harry to stand up and join him, "While we are in public you can act as normal, but just be aware that any insults or outright defiance will result in punishment later, are we clear Lion?"

"Yes, Draco," Harry sighed, placing his hand in Draco's and allowing the blond to lead him from the room, "Just so long as you don't embarrass me in front of…where are we going?"

"Out," Draco said, pulling him into the office he had vacated earlier; sitting on top of the desk was a pure white peacock feather; "Oh good; the port key is ready." He stopped in front of the desk and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, allowing the smaller brunet to lean into him; Draco picked up the feather and moments later the port key activated. Thanks to Draco's arms around his waist, Harry was actually able to remain on his feet when they landed. He pulled out of the blond's embrace and looked around with curiosity, only to see that they were in a stone room devoid of anything aside from two benches that appeared to be carved out of the wall. A few seconds later they were joined by Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco!" Harry turned to glare at the blond, "What's going on? Why are they here? Where are we?"

"Hush Lion," Draco replied, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist once again as he faced his father and godfather; "Is everything taken care of then?"

"Yes," Lucius replied, "Guardianship has been transferred to Severus, so we can proceed as planned. Shall we?" He gestured to the door, but Draco shook his head.

"Just a moment Father," he said, "I would like to give Harry one more chance."

"One more chance for what?" Harry demanded, starting to get annoyed with not being told anything; he glared up at Draco, but allowed the blond to lead him over to one of the benches. Draco pushed him down onto the bench and met his eyes seriously.

"Harry, I already told you that I refuse to fight against you in the upcoming war," Draco began solemnly, "and that war is much closer than you think. I want to give you the choice-Harry Potter, will you agree to be my bondmate?"

"I-Draco;" Harry groaned in frustration, "I already told you I can't bond to you and-wait a minute!" Harry glared at him again as he realized something; "You lied to me! You said you would just continue trying to convince me until we got back to school, but you had no intention of doing that! You planned this with your dad; and what did he say about guardianship? You've been manipulating me this whole time you lying, cheating scumbag!" Harry tried to stand up, but Draco pushed him back down and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders to keep him in place. "Let me go Malfoy! I would never agree to be with a conniving Slytherin like you! I'm going back to Hogwarts, and I'm going to tell Dumbledore that you-ow!" Harry fell silent when Draco smacked his face, and gulped when he saw those grey eyes narrowed in anger.

"You do remember our conversation from before we left the house, don't you Pet?" Draco's voice was soft and dangerous, "I will hold you accountable for everything you've sad once we are alone. Now, you have two choices-you can either agree to bond with me and I will do my best to ensure that your friends are safe when the war comes, or we will have a forced bonding and your friends will be left to fend for themselves; you, sadly, will not be around to help them."

"You-that's blackmail!" Harry protested, "You can't do this Draco!"

"I can, and I am," Draco replied, "This is the only way I can keep you alive; the Dark Lord wants you dead and I have it on very good authority that Dumbledore plans to have you sacrifice yourself to defeat the Dark Lord. Either way, you would be dead and I will not allow that. What is your answer?"

"I-I know what's going to happen to me," Harry replied, "and I would…you don't understand Draco! I can't bond to you-I can't!" He turned his head away, but not before Draco caught sight of his tear-filled eyes.

"Why can't you Harry?" Draco demanded, "What's stopping you?"

"Draco," the blond looked up upon hearing Severus' voice, "I think I may have an idea about what is going on; if you will allow me to speak to Potter for a moment I am certain we can straighten this out."

"Very well," Draco nodded brusquely, "but hear me, Lion; if you have to be forced into this the punishment will be harsh." Draco stepped away and joined his father, frowning when Severus put up a silencing ward.

Severus spent several minutes speaking with Harry, and Draco found himself getting more nervous as the moments passed; what if Snape decided against letting Draco bond with Harry? Severus was his godfather, but Aunt Bella said he was a traitor; he might decide to take Harry back to Dumbledore! Draco glared at the pair of wizards; he would simply not allow that to happen. Just as he was contemplating the best way to attack Severus said wizard cancelled the privacy spell and-after gesturing for Harry to remain seated-joined Draco and his father.

"It will have to be a forced bonding," Severus announced, "I had to dig through Potter's memories and I discovered that he will not willingly go through a bonding with anyone."

"Why not?" Draco demanded.

"That is something he will have to tell you," Severus replied, "However he will not tell you until after the bonding is complete, and you will not push him."

"And why should Draco agree to that?" Lucius demanded.

"Because Potter is now legally my ward, and I will cancel the bonding if Draco does not agree to my terms," Severus said calmly, "Are you in agreement with this Draco?"

"I suppose," Draco scowled, "He is not being difficult just because it is me?"

"No," Severus replied, "He would not agree to a bonding with anyone at this time. So, shall we sign the paperwork and then return to the manor for the actually ceremony?"

"Very well," Lucius nodded, "Summon your charge so we can go."

"Potter," Severus called, "You will join us now." Harry scowled but obediently walked over to where Snape and the Malfoys were standing, avoiding Draco's gaze as he stood beside his new guardian. "You will behave while we are here," Severus instructed, "Otherwise Draco is not the only one you shall suffer punishment from-is this understood?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied softly, making no move to fight when the potions master took a firm hold of his arm and led him out into the main lobby of Gringotts, where a goblin was waiting for them.

"This way please," the goblin said, "Thurokov is waiting for you." The group of wizards followed the goblin to a small office where another goblin was seated.

"Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Snape," the goblin nodded in greeting, "I understand you are here to sign a binding contract between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, is that correct?"

"It is," Lucius replied.

"Are either of the intendeds above the age of sixteen?"

"They are not," Lucius said, "I am Draco Malfoy's father and I shall be signing the contract on his behalf, giving him permission to bond and assume all the rights and privileges of an adult wizard."

"And I, Severus Snape, shall be doing the same for my ward, Harry Potter," Severus added, "Here is the new paperwork showing that I am his guardian."

Thurokov took a moment to read through the offered papers before giving a small nod.

"Very well; it appears everything is in order," the goblin said, "Do you have a specific bonding contract in mind?"

"We wish to use the traditional contract for bonding a half-blood to a pureblood," Lucius replied and Severus nodded.

"That contract requires the signature of the two to be bonded as well," Thurokov mentioned as he summoned the required paperwork, "Are both of the boys agreeable to this match?"

"No," Harry spoke up, "I didn't agree to it, and I don't want it; I refuse to sign."

"Potter…" Draco began warningly, but Severus motioned for him to remain silent.

"Harry is my ward and will do as I say," Severus announced, "If he will not sign willingly then the contract shall be sealed with blood."

"With blood?" Thurokov looked startled, "Are you certain? Are you aware of-"

"I am fully aware," Severus replied, "I wish for this union between my charge and Draco Malfoy to take place and I will not let a moment of teenage rebellion stop it. Now, can we begin?"

"Of course Mr. Snape," Thurokov agreed; he slid the contract across the desk to Lucius first; "Mr. Malfoy, if you will first sign the contract giving your son permission to complete this bond then Draco Malfoy will need to sign." Lucius gave a sharp nod and picked up the quill; after quickly reading through the contract he signed his name before passing both quill and contract to Draco, who followed his father's example by reading the contract before adding his signature.

"Very good," Thurokov nodded, "Mr. Snape-you will sign the contract next, and if Harry Potter refuses to sign it will be your task to have him provide the blood needed." Draco shot a quick look over at Potter and saw that his expression was furious, but he remained silent as Severus signed the contract.

"This is your last chance Mr. Potter," Severus said softly, extending the quill to the young Gryffindor, "Will you not take it?" Draco watched as Harry reached out a shaking hand to take the quill before letting out a cry of frustration and turning away.

"I can't!" Harry protested, "I just-I can't…"

"I thought as much," Severus said calmly; he took Potter's hand and held it above the contract before using the quill point to prick the brunet's finger. For all his protests, Harry didn't put up any fight as his bleeding finger was then pressed to the contract, which flashed red for a moment before vanishing.

"It is done," Thurokov announced, "Will you be needing the services of a ministry bonder?"

"That won't be necessary," Lucius replied, "The bonding ceremony shall take place at my manor. Your assistance has been appreciated Thurokov; we shall take our leave now. Draco." Draco nodded once and walked over to Harry, taking the brunet by the hand and leading him out of the office.

"You are being very quiet for someone who is being forced into a bonding," Draco commented softly.

"I don't want to make a scene," Harry replied just as quietly, "It was obvious I had no choice in the matter; why make things worse by causing a scene? And no, I won't tell you what Severus found out; not until the bonding ceremony is over with and there is no chance at escape."

"The longer you refuse the worse your punishment will be," Draco warned, but Harry only shrugged; there was no time to say anything else as they had arrived back at the room they had first appeared in.

"Activate your personal port key," Lucius instructed his son, "When we arrive at the manor Severus will take care of preparing Harry for the ceremony."

"Yes Father," Draco agreed, "Hold onto me Pet." Harry kept his face turned away but obediently wrapped his arms around Draco's waist as the port key was activated. This time when they landed Harry found himself in a small study, decorated in dark blues and greens. There was a small fireplace, a desk and a seating area in front of the fireplace. There was a set of French doors which were open, giving Harry a view of a bedroom decorated in similar colors.

"Follow me, Harry," Draco commanded, taking the brunet by the hand and leading him into the bedroom; Harry glanced around and saw that there were three doors-one he guessed led to a bathroom, one was a closet, and Draco led him to the third door which opened up to a smaller room containing a bed, a wardrobe, and a desk and chair. There was another door in this room connecting it to the shared bathroom, and a small window overlooking a garden. Draco took a moment to return the choker to its original form of a collar before speaking again; "Severus will be here shortly to get you ready for the ceremony. Harry-why are you being so stubborn?" Harry sighed and turned away from that molten gaze.

"I can't tell you," he replied, "I'll just wait for Severus then." Draco shook his head in disappointment and left the room without another word locking the door behind him. A few minutes later the door opened again, and Severus entered the room.

"I have instructed a house elf to run you a bath," Severus began without preamble, "You will bathe thoroughly and then take this cleansing potion. Afterwards you will put on your undergarments and come back out here so that I can help you with the rest of your clothing. There will be no fooling around or procrastinating, so get started."

"Yes sir," Harry agreed, accepting the potion, "Sir? Why didn't you tell them what you discovered when you looked into my mind?"

"I have my reasons," was the reply, "Now go." Harry obediently turned to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He stripped and bathed quickly-weird this was his third time bathing that day-and then took the potion Severus had given him. The potion made it feel as if his blood was on fire for a moment, but the feeling quickly passed and he pulled on the pair of silver pants that were waiting for him.

When he emerged from the bathroom Harry found Severus arranging several potions vials and an outfit was laid out on the bed for him.

"This is an ancient bonding ritual," the potions master informed him without preamble, "It is used exclusively for bonding a half-blood to a Pureblood, and there are certain traditions we must follow. You will be wearing your undergarment, your bonding robes and nothing else-not even shoes. As the Pureblood Draco will be the dominant partner in this bonding and so he shall have most of the power. Now, as part of the ritual I, being your guardian, must assist you with getting ready. Come over here, Potter." Harry didn't respond but merely walked over to the bed where Severus was standing. Severus picked up the first article of clothing-a pair of pale green hose which looked like something people wore centuries ago-and assisted Harry with getting dressed, one article of clothing at a time. After the pants came a white tunic edged in in silver; the tunic reached mid-thigh, and was barely long enough to cover him decently. After he had the tunic on Severus directed him to sit at the desk and he brushed out Harry's dark locks, once again securing his hair with a silver clip.

"I am going to see how long we have until the ceremony," Severus announced, "Do not move."

Harry nodded his agreement and watched as Severus left the room. He took the moment of solitude to reflect on his situation; he was being dressed by his potions professor so that he could be bound to Draco Malfoy, likely permanently. He was pissed that Draco had manipulated him in such a way, but really he never expected anything less from the Slytherin; that was the real reason he had stood Draco up on New Year's Eve, after a long discussion with Dumbledore. The headmaster had made it clear that Harry could not afford to be distracted by Draco-or anyone else-and had then extracted a promise from him. Afterwards he had been told about the horcruxes, and he had figured out for himself that Dumbledore fully expected him to die in the final battle. He didn't want to die, but he had resigned himself to that fact, and now…well, now he would probably survive, but he wouldn't be allowed to fight Voldemort, not since he was essentially being married off to the son of one of his most trusted followers. According to the prophecy without him Voldemort would win, and he found himself saying a little prayer for the safety of his friends; he wouldn't hold a grudge against Draco for this forced bonding, but if it resulted in the deaths of his friends there would be hell to pay.

"It is almost time," Harry looked up, startled, as Severus re-entered the room. The dark-haired man picked up the final article of clothing-a dark green robe with intricate silver designs-and Harry stood up to allow him to put it on him. To his surprise, once his hands were through the sleeves Severus crossed Harry's wrists in front of him and bound them with a soft silver rope.

"Wha-?"

"Part of the ceremony," Severus said, holding the length of rope in his hand, "You will follow behind me with your head down, and you will not look up until you are addressed, is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Harry said; he briefly thought about fighting this, but where would he go? He didn't even have his wand, and now he was bound again. "Sir, will I have to…to speak during the ceremony? Because I still can't-"

"This particular ceremony does not require your…agreement," Severus said, "Because I had to sign the contract for you I shall also speak on your behalf during the ceremony. After the bonding has been completed and consummated you will be able to speak freely to Draco, and I suggest that you do so as soon as possible. Follow me, Potter." Severus left the room, Harry trailing a few feet behind him.

The halls of the manor were thankfully empty, but the portraits on the wall were following his every move and whispering about him. Undoubtedly some of them knew who he was and what was about to happen, and Harry began to get nervous, his anxiousness only increasing when they came to a set of tall oak doors.

"You are to remain silent during this ceremony," Severus gave him some last minute instructions as the approached the door, "After the actual ceremony you will endure lunch with the family, and you should only speak if Draco gives you permission. From here on out, you essentially belong to Draco. He has, however, agreed to let you hyphenate your name. It is time." Severus glanced to the side and for the first time Harry noticed that there were houselves to either side of the door. At Severus' look the house elves quickly opened the doors, and Harry lowered his gaze, looking only at the floor in front of him. He could hear a soft murmur of voices, but there didn't seem to be too many people present, which he was thankful for.

Eventually they came to a stop, and then he heard the voice of an unfamiliar wizard.

"We have gathered here today to witness the bonding of half-blood Harry James Potter to Pureblood Draco Lucius Malfoy. Did both parties sign the contract willingly?"

"My son, Draco Malfoy, signed willingly," Lucius confirmed.

"My ward, Harry Potter, refused to sign," Severus added, "We used instead a blood signature."

"Very well," the officiator said, "Draco Malfoy, the dominant, may speak on his own from here on out. Who will speak for the submissive?"

"I, Severus Snape, will speak for Harry Potter as I am his legal guardian," Severus replied.

"Then we may begin; do you, Severus Snape, give Harry Potter over to Draco Malfoy to be his bonded submissive?"

"I do."

"Do you agree to allow Draco Malfoy to have full control of Harry Potter's life and assets?"

"I do."

"What other concessions do you wish to make?"

"Harry Potter will be answerable to Draco Malfoy in all things," Severus said, "I give unto Draco the responsibility safeguarding Harry's life, mental and magical well-being. According to the laws of old, Draco may do as he wishes with Harry as long as it does not end in his death."

"What concessions do you require from Draco Malfoy?"

"Only one: that by bonding to Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy ties his own life to that of my ward."

"Draco Malfoy, do you accept Harry Potter as your bonded submissive?"

"I do."

"And do you agree to the concession required on behalf of Harry Potter?"

"I do."

"What further concessions do you require?"

"I require no further concessions," Draco replied.

"Then present the bonding ring," the officiator instructed, "and place it on your submissives hand." Harry didn't fight as his hands were lifted and a silver band was placed on his left ring finger; "Harry Potter, you will repeat the following phrase: 'This ring, the symbol of my oath, will bind me to the words I speak: All I refuse, and thee I choose1.'"

"This ring, the symbol of my oath will bind me to the words I speak: All I refuse and thee I choose," Harry had not intended to speak, but the words came out of their own volition, the obvious result of a compulsion spell. As he spoke the ring pulsed warmly against his skin, and he knew that he would never be able to remove it. Harry risked raising his eyes for a moment to glare at the officiator, but quickly lowered them when he felt a stinging pain from the collar.

"With the power granted to me by Lady Morganna I declare this bonding complete," the officiator said, "Draco Malfoy-you may now take possession of your submissive." Harry kept his eyes lowered as the rope was transferred from Severus to Draco, and then a hand cupping his cheek caused Harry to lift his face. Draco leaned in and kissed him; it was a short kiss, yet still hard and passionate. When it was over there was some polite clapping, but Harry still didn't look around; he didn't want to see who else was present.

Draco led Harry by the rope over to a table and helped him sit down; there were several toasts which Harry didn't pay attention to, and then lunch was served. When the plates were brought out Harry wasn't entirely surprised to see that there wasn't one for him; he wouldn't be able to feed himself with his hands bound. He was surprised, however, when Draco held up a bite of his own food for Harry, and the brunet raised his eyes again only to be met with the smug grey eyes of his new…what? Husband? Master? He guessed it didn't really matter what he called Draco; the result was still the same. As these thoughts passed through his mind Draco's eyes began to narrow in impatience, and so Harry hesitantly opened his mouth to accept the forkful of potatoes. The rest of the meal passed in the same fashion, with Draco feeding Harry bits from his own plate every once in a while, and also allowing him to sip from Draco's wine glass. And oh! The wine was like nothing Harry had ever tasted, it was rich and sweet and seemed to make him light-headed after the first sip, but he wouldn't have traded it for a glass of cool water if his life depended on it. As the meal progressed Harry noticed soft conversations starting up around him, and he listened to them as the wine warmed his blood. It wasn't until the cake was brought out that Harry was addressed.

"So, Potter," Harry looked up at the snide voice and saw Pansy Parkinson a few seats down, smirking at him, "Are you looking forward to tonight? I wonder how you'll feel after Draco has taken your body." Draco slid his hand down to tap Harry on the leg, and when the brunet looked up Draco gave him an almost imperceptible nod; oh goody-he was allowed to reply!

"Well, first of all I'm not Potter anymore," he said, "In case you weren't paying attention I am now Harry Potter-Malfoy. As to how I'll feel after tonight…well, I'll probably feel the same way I did after he took me this morning…and last night…oh! And Christmas Eve too." Harry may not have been thrilled will his new situation, but since he couldn't exactly lash out at Draco-not at the moment anyway-he would settle for shocking the pug-faced Slytherin girl, who was now glaring at him.

"And how did you feel, Lion?" Draco asked, "Tell them."

"I felt amazing," Harry replied, "It was the most fun I'd ever had…well, except maybe when I win at Quidditch. Ow!" He glared at Draco, who had just pinched his thigh; "What? I enjoy flying! But, to answer your question, Parkinson, I imagine that after tonight I will feel as if I have been well and truly fucked and I'll be looking forward to the next round."

"Harry James Potter-Malfoy!" Harry looked up, startled at hearing his full name, and saw Narcissa Malfoy giving him a disapproving look from her seat on the other side of Lucius; "Such language was not necessary; please do behave in a proper fashion when you are in public."

"Yes ma'am," Harry felt his face heat, "I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy, I was just trying to answer Parkinson's question, and I really couldn't think of another way to phrase it."

"Very well, I will let it slide this once," Narcissa said, "Next time, if you are unable to think of a polite way to phrase something simply refrain from commenting on the subject. Oh, and Harry dear? You're family now-please call me either Mother or Narcissa, and you may call my husband-"

"You can call me Lucius," the elder Malfoy put in smoothly, earning a small smile from his wife before she turned attention to someone else at the table.

"Now, as for you Miss Parkinson," Narcissa levelled grey eyes-the exact same shade as Draco's-on the brunette Slytherin, who looked extremely uncomfortable, "That question was un-called for, and the remarks from you are unbefitting a young lady of your class. We did not have to invite you to this gathering, and I will make sure your mother knows of your behavior."

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy," Pansy said meekly, but she shot a heated glare at Harry, earning a smirk in return.

"Once things have calmed down I expect you to teach Harry the etiquette befitting a member of the Malfoy family," Lucius told his son, "I will not have him embarrassing us in public."

"Yes, Father," Draco agreed without hesitation, "When-?"

"It will be soon," Lucius said, not allowing Draco to finish, "Have you both had your fill?" Harry was surprised when Draco shot him a questioning glance, but he gave a small nod to say that he was finished with lunch.

"We have," Draco replied, "The lunch was delicious Mother, and our wedding robes were perfect, don't you agree Harry?"

"It was a delicious meal, Mrs.-I mean, Narcissa," Harry said softly, not quite sure what he thought about the Malfoy matriarch, "And I liked my robe too."

"Such a thoughtful young man," Narcissa smiled at him, "I know the two of you are eager to slip off alone; Lucius and I will take care of the guests and make sure you remain undisturbed."

"You shall have the traditional three days for a honeymoon," Lucius added, "If an emergency should arise during that time I will have a house elf alert you. I expect to see the both of you at breakfast on Monday morning. Your bonding gifts shall be sent to your rooms. Do you require anything further?"

"No thank you Father," Draco replied, standing and pulling Harry to his feet as well but before leaving he turned his attention to their guests; "Harry and I would like to thank all of you for being here to witness our bonding, and please remain as long as you like-there is entertainment set up in the ballroom. Now, my new husband and I shall take our leave." As everyone else stood up and made their way out of the dining room Draco turned to Narcissa and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you again Mother; it really was beautiful-"

"It would have been better if I had been given more than a few hours to prepare," Narcissa interrupted, frowning at her husband and son, "When all this is over you will allow me to plan a proper ceremony, and you will not complain; do you understand?"

"Yes, Mother," Draco said meekly.

"As you desire, Darling," Lucius added, "You know why I had to keep this quiet until the last moment, however in the future I promise to always give you a warning of at least-"

"One week," Narcissa interjected.

"I will give you a warning of at least one week to plan any future social events," Lucius finished smoothly.

"I will hold you to that promise, Lucius Malfoy," Narcissa smiled sweetly at her husband, but Harry could sense the thinly veiled threat, "Welcome to the family Harry; I am certain that this was not ideal for you, however I believe with time you will come to enjoy your life with us."

"Thank you, Narcissa," Harry said politely; he was shocked when she kissed him on the cheek before doing the same to Draco, but he had to admit it was nice…it was almost like she actually cared about him and was pleased to have him in the family. Of course, he knew it was just an act; they only wanted him in their family so that he would be unable to fight against Voldemort.

"Come along Darling," Lucius held out his arm and Narcissa slipped hers through it, "We mustn't keep the guests waiting too long. Do not forget-you will be at breakfast Monday morning." Lucius didn't wait for a reply but swept out of the room with Narcissa, leaving Harry alone with his new husband.

**1-Quote from "The Forbidden Game" by LJ Smith**

**AN: I know, I know! It's taken me far too long to get this chapter out! And, despite my earlier promise, it isn't even the final chapter…I think there will be another chapter or so after this; there will be at least one more, but no more than three, I think. I have begun the next chapter, but I'm not sure how long it will take me to get it out. This chapter has actually plot in it, and no sex, but I promise to make up for it in the next one. Hope you enjoyed, and I will get the next one out as soon as I can. Until next time!**


End file.
